


Our Souls Are Connected

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Another Soulmate AU that no one needed, F/F, Might turn into more later, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: There are no accidental meetings between souls. SuperCorp Soulmate AUs. Series of oneshots based on different reimaginings of the concept of a soulmate.





	1. Footprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmate leaves colored footprints only visible to you

When Lena arrivied in National City she was taken aback by the colored footprints that adorned the city. She had never really put much thought or effort into seeking out her soulmate. She knew of some people in her circles that were so desperate to find them that they spent a year scouring the world for the footprints. Some of them coming up with success. And others, with failure.

Lena, for her part, never cared much to actively seek out her soulmate.  It wasn't that she lacked the resources to do so. She was a Luthor after all. But she figured that if fate said they would find one another, that they would. And if not, well, Lena figured it was the universe punishing her for her messed up family. The raven haired woman had always been something of a black sheep. Maybe it was because she didn’t share the Luthor blood. Maybe it was because her brain was simply hardwired differently. Whatever the reason, though, until Luthor Corp had been passed over to her, she had stayed out of the public eye as much as possible. 

However, that wasn’t to say she wasn’t a brilliant mind like her brother or a ruthless business person like he was. Most of the elite in the country knew that Lena Luthor was not to be messed with. And those who didn’t know that would find out soon enough. 

But back to the matter at hand. The footprints. Lena wouldn’t lie to herself, or anyone for that matter, that she hadn’t felt at least a little excited at the prospect of finding her soulmate in National City. But that being said, she was far too busy to actually seek them out. So day in and day out, Lena simply observed the red and blue footprints on the ground. Although she did observe some odd things about them that had her extremely suspicious of who her soulmate might be. 

First and foremost, they would stop at the oddest of places. She couldn’t count the amount of times that they wandered into a deserted alley or into a tucked away bush, and then just disappeared. Places that her soulmate couldn't have just been picked up by a cab. That alone made the CEO a little uncomfortable with the prospect of who it might be. 

Secondly, there seemed to be no pattern at all to them. Most people had a set route and schedule to their daily lives. However, her soulmate’s blue and red footprints showed up everywhere. She had seen them going into CatCo, this local barstop that Lena forgot the name of, a somewhat decent apartment complex where she assumed her soulmate lived. But they were also littered in the weirdest places, always outside banks where robberies had occurred, a few dotted around where large scale fires broke out, and other places where criminal activity was common in National City. If Lena wanted to try to delude herself, she would have thought that maybe her soulmate was a cop or EMT or something of the sort, but Lena was too intelligent for that. 

Thirdly, the colors were quite telling. The color of the footprints corresponded to colors that were important to the individual. And while it was possible that Pepsi was important to her soulmate, she doubted that was the case. The implications of all the clues had sent Lena for a trip. 

It wasn’t that she necessarily minded being mated to an alien. She wasn’t Lex or Lillian after all. But after what happened between Lex and Superman, well… She was a little concerned that their family grudge would be a little difficult to overcome. Talk about a messed up Romeo and Juliet scenario. 

Another thing was wondered was if Supergirl even could see the colored footprints. She wasn’t born on Earth and for all Lena knew, didn’t have the same physiology as humans. On one hand, that made Lena a bit sad because she was going to have to go into this blind. But on the other hand, it would explain that despite being in the same city, Supergirl hadn’t sought her out. Which the CEO would admit, stung a little bit in the beginning. 

So when she saw the infamous blue and red footprints leading into the soon to be, LCorp’s building one day, Lena swallowed. She was arriving a little bit later to the office than she normally would, but she had been out, finalizing some things for the renaming ceremony. So when she finally gathered her wits and courage she walked in the front doors, her head held high, giving off a proud and confident aura that she was so well known for. 

Reaching the front desk, she stopped in front of what looked like two reporters. She sighed. Leave it to the cruel fate of the universe to stick her with a reporter. Never mind the fact that reporter was most likely Supergirl. “Can I help you two?” She asked. The male turned around and she recognized it as one, Clark Kent. “Mr. Kent.” She said, her tone of voice hardening a little bit. She barely glanced at the woman standing next to him. 

“Ms. Luthor.” He replied. “I’m here to ask you a couple of questions.” Lena fought to roll her eyes but nodded, beckoning them to follow her. 

“Please wait till we get to my office. I’d rather not have my employees eavesdropping.” Clark Kent nodded stiffly, following the CEO, the reporter he brought along, hot on his heels. As Lena subtlety looked at the floor, there lie the blue and red footprints that had been on her mind for a month. It was going to be an interesting meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a compilation rather than a complete story. I have this knack for writing oneshots and leaving them at unfair places. So have fun, I'm a little bit of a tease. Right now I have 5 Soulmate AUs that I want to write. I really dislike some of the more generic ones, so I'm trying to write less common ones.


	2. A Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each day on your body is a particular event your soulmate will face today.

Kara sometimes wished that she had the soulmarks on her body. It would make things so much easier. But since she lacked a human physiology, she lacked that ability. She didn’t even know if she had a soulmate out there for the first few years of her life on Earth. The Danvers had once explained the concept to her when she had noticed Alex’s markings.

_ Biology test. _

She had questioned her sister on what it was, but Alex couldn’t really properly explain it to her. So Jeremiah and Eliza had sat her down and explained the whole thing. Humans were born with a soulmate. No one really knew why. There was no scientific reason to it despite the countless studies done. Some believed it was destiny. Some believed it was a deity rewarding them for siding on the right side during a battle so long ago that it faded into myth. Some believed that it was the gods, fearful of the power of humans, split them into two halves, forever cursed to wander with only half a soul, rarely finding their other half. But whatever the reason, humans starting at the age of 13 started developing events somewhere on their body of something their soulmate would face that day. 

For example, with Alex, her soulmate was going to have a biology test that day and her soulmarks had developed on her forearm. If your soulmate was facing a promotion that day, it might show up on your arm. No one really knew the criteria for the events that showed up. Sometimes they could be big, life changing events. Sometimes it could be as simple as buying a new pair of pants. And sometimes, if someone was going to get a big promotion that day, the event on their soulmate’s arm was buying a new pair of pants. Sometimes extremely detailed events. Sometimes just a single word. 

There seemed to be no priority system. It didn’t matter if things were big or small. They just were. But despite Kara being of age to receive such marks, none ever appeared. The Danvers couldn’t tell her why. They suspected it was because she was an alien. But there was no proof and they didn’t want to conduct tests on someone who they had come to see as a daughter. 

So Kara went about her life. She struggled to fit in on Earth. Her teen years were the hardest. While everyone else was speculating about what their soulmates were going to be like. Or what they were going to be doing that particular day, Kara could never participate in those conversations. She always made up some excuse as to why she couldn’t. It usually involved her being respectful of her soulmate’s privacy. What few friends she had usually bought it. And she also often said that her soulmarks were in an awkward, private place that she’d rather not showcase. Her friends usually giggled at that, but during those times, Kara never felt more alone. 

It wasn’t until much later in her life after she had moved to National City that she was able to gain a shred of hope. Kal-El had found his soulmate. She had talked briefly with her cousin about how she was feeling. And Kal-El said that he believed that they did have soulmates on Earth. They just had to work harder to find them. So when Kal had found Lois Lane, she had been ecstatic. 

She had a chance. Maybe she did have a soulmate somewhere, out there. But sometimes, she wondered if her soulmate knew that she was an alien. It was possible that the events on her soulmate’s body if she had one, were generic, human things. But it was also possible, and probably more likely, that any number of her exploits as Supergirl showed up as well. And it was equally as possible that her soulmate didn’t even have marks like she did. 

She also wondered if she would even meet her soulmate. She knew plenty of people that didn’t. In fact, the majority of people never did meet their soulmates. There were so many people on Earth, with more and more coming every day. So Kara went about her life. Until she met Lena Luthor. 

It had been a somewhat abnormal day. She and Clark had stopped the Venture from crashing. And when they were back at the DEO, Hank informed them of some intel that Luthor hadn’t been on the Venture as she was supposed to have been. So Kara Danvers and Clark Kent went to go visit. 

The meeting had gone by just about as Kara would have expected. A little hostility between the Luthor and her cousin. Kara tripping over her words as she always did. Until the end. When Lena Luthor asked her to speak privately. Clark looked a little concerned, but Kara waved him off, saying she would be fine in a voice that only he would hear. So he nodded stiffly and left the two alone. 

“Miss. Danvers.” The raven haired Luthor said, crossing her arms. 

“How can I help you Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked, fidgeting a little bit in place. The Luthor just raised an eyebrow. 

“Now Miss. Danvers, are we really going to play this game?” Lena asked, a little amused. Kara just blinked, not really understanding where the CEO was going. 

“Pardon?” She asked again. Lena just sighed. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Lena said, taking off her jacket. Kara was about to yelp when she saw writing scrawled along Lena’s bicep. With her enhanced vision, she could just about make it out. 

_ First Soulmate Meeting: CEO of LCorp _ .

“I don’t know about you, Miss. Danvers, but as far as I’m aware, you’re the only person I plan on seeing today that I’ve never met.” Lena said, amusement sparkling in her eyes. Kara’s jaw dropped a little bit. She floundered a little bit. She never imagined having to actually go through an explanation as to why she didn’t have soulmarks. 

“I… Uhm.. Uh… Wait, what?” Kara said, a little flustered. “ I mean.. I don’t... “ Kara tried again, but the words failed to come to her. A look of realization dawned on Lena. 

“You don’t have them, do you?” She questioned, and Kara nodded shyly. 

“Sorry.” Kara apologized. Lena sighed, leaning back against her desk, running a hand through her hair. Kara couldn’t help but notice that the young Luthor was extremely attractive. Which really didn’t help because before Kara knew it, a blush was developing across her cheeks. 

“I guess that would explain some of the events I’ve had over the last few years,” Lena said softly. And Kara frowned. She had always wondered what kind of events would show up on her soulmate if she even had one. 

“I… Uh. Anything particularly interesting?” Kara managed to get out without stumbling too much. Lena just laughed. 

“I admit some of my favorites have been ‘Save a plane,’ ‘Capture robbers.’ and maybe my favorite ‘Fall off a building.’” Lena said with a slight chuckle. “That last one. I was mortified but when another event showed up the next day, my mind was set at ease. However did you manage that one?” Kara opened her mouth, then closed it again. Did that mean that Lena had interpreted her soul markings to everyday events? Well, Kara was now in a position to make a tough choice. Tell her about the Supergirl secret, or brush it off as everyday events. There was really only one real option.

“Well.. you see… I’m.. uh..” Kara paused, trying to gather her wits to just blurt it out. But Lena cut her off instead. 

“You’re Supergirl?” Lena said with a knowing smirk. Kara just sighed and nodded. So Lena was just teasing her.

“I thought you looked familiar. I will say, Miss. Danvers, your glasses and slouch aren’t as good a disguise as you think.” Kara just huffed. 

“Well if this is going to go anywhere besides just making fun of my alter ego, then I think you should stop calling me Miss. Danvers. It’s just Kara.” The blonde said with an oddly out of character burst of confidence. At least out of character for Kara Danvers. Lena just raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Kara it is then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd not make you wait for the next one. I like the idea of the writing thing on people's body, but I've always though names, first words, or initials were overdone. So events it is! 
> 
> I will say I chuckled at the amount of people that commented on the last one. Maybe I take a little bit of sadistic pleasure in teasing my readers the way I do, but hey. You encourage me by continuing to read! I'm not going to promise anything will come out of any of these, but I will say some of them do have the making to expand at some point in the future. We'll just leave it there.


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing that says what your soulmate is most passionate about

When Kara Zor-El of the House of El was born, she was different from other Kryptonians. Her parents, with her father in the Science Guild, tried all they could to discover the origin of the marking on their daughter to no avail. In an elegant script, on the inside of her wrist in golden letters, was written the phrase _doing the right thing._

Alura and Zor-El were puzzled on why such a phrase was written on their daughter's wrist. And they spent years, scouring their records for answers. Until one day, they came across the answer. The moment they read the limited records they had on the planet Earth, they knew. They looked at each other with a knowing, but sad look. Eventually, their daughter would leave Krypton for this new planet. But they had no idea that it would take the destruction of their planet for that to come to pass.

* * *

 Kara Danvers scratched her wrist where her soul mark lie. The alien always wondered why she was born with one. She remembered on Krypton when she would ask her parents about it, they would say they were looking for an answer. It wasn’t until Kara was about five years old where their answer changed. Instead of an unknown, they would tell her that she was destined for something great. And that the writing on her wrist would lead her to it. She always trusted her parents. Until Astra. Until her aunt had exposed her mother to not be what Kara had known and imagined for her entire life. The Kryptonian had been crushed. It made her question the other things that her mother had told her. Including her explanation of the soul mark.

Though when Kara Danvers had arrived she had eventually worked up the courage to ask Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, her adoptive parents, about the mark. When they laid eyes on it, both of them gasped in surprise. Her adoptive parents had sat her down and talked to her.

“Kara, this mark,” Jeremiah held Kara’s hand, her wrist marking in full view, “is special. Most humans don’t have them. But a select few do.” Kara nodded, not really understanding what that had to do with her since she wasn’t human. “When a human is born with a phrase such as this, it marks you as someone’s soulmate. This is what yours is most passionate about. What they love.” Eliza had continued where Jeremiah had stopped.

“So, I have a soulmate on Earth?” The couple exchanged a look, then turned back to the alien they had come to see as their own. “There are many things in the universe which not even science can explain Kara. Destiny is one such force. If you were born with this mark, destiny will guide you in the right direction.” Kara’s heart filled with a little hope. There was someone out there that would be her other half. She wouldn't be so alone.

* * *

Kara Danvers stood in her private room at the DEO. “Why did you never tell me?” Kara asked the holographic depiction of her mother. Even though she knew it was not really her mother, rather a computer taking her form, she sometimes talked to it like it was the real person.

“My records indicate, Kara Zor-El, that your parents searched for years for the answer to your mark. It wasn’t until they happened upon their limited records of Earth that they found out that humans were one of the five species in the universe that develops soul marks and typically, Kryptonians are not one. And Earth was the only planet within 2,000 light years of Krypton. The only feasible travel distance. They wrote in a journal in my records. They wished for you to remain on Krypton until you were old enough to truly understand.”

Kara paced the floor, rubbing her mark absentmindedly, something she did when she was confused or frustrated. “Thank you.” She said before swiftly leaving the room. She still had a city to protect. She could worry about her soulmate and her parent's further deception later.

* * *

 Lena Luthor always knew she was different. Special in a way that most people weren’t. Sure, when she had been adopted by the Luthors, that set her apart from the other 99% of the country. But she never let her wealth and status go to her head. Lena figured that was why Lex accepted her. For a long time, she believed her brother was her only friend. It broke her heart to have him brush her aside over some petty fight with Metropolis’ caped wonder.

No, what made Lena Luthor special was the writing on her wrist. It wasn’t a tattoo. Nor simply something that was doodled on. When Lena was born, she was born with a soul mark. When she had been old enough to understand what that meant, she had been excited. Especially as she grew older. She weathered her mother’s emotional abuse, her father’s alcohol addiction, and eventually Lex’s madness. All because she knew this wasn’t the end. She wouldn’t be stuck forever. Someone was out there for her. And she would meet them one day.

When Lena was given the reigns of Luthor Corp, after Lex was imprisoned and her mother refused control, the first thing Lena did was move her HQ to National City. Metropolis would forever live in the shadow of Lex Luthor and his reign of terror. She couldn’t turn the company and what it stood for around in that city. So she moved to National City. It wasn’t entirely by accident that she moved to Supergirl’s city either. She figured that if she and her company could co-exist with Supergirl, that would, hopefully, alleviate the suspicion and hatred of the Luthor name.

So Lena did all she could in the first few months, to stay out of Supergirl’s way. Sometimes reporters would come to ask her for a statement about Supergirl’s latest feat. She would also respond that Supergirl was doing National City a service, by protecting its people; both human and alien. Lena Luthor knew that she could never even give the hint that she disliked aliens. The press would blow it up into her being a xenophobic alien hater like her brother. And she didn’t want that.

It wasn’t that Lena disliked aliens. She honestly couldn’t care less about them on principal. She was just cautious of what they were capable of. After she saw what Superman did to her brother, she had developed a healthy respect for their abilities. And Lena did wonder, in the back of her mind, what would ever happen if he ever decided that Earth wasn’t worth protecting anymore.

And Lena Luthor got a taste of that when Supergirl went on a murdering rampage in National City. She was glad, in a selfish sort of way, that she had never interacted with Supergirl. As far as she knew, Supergirl didn’t even acknowledge Luthor Corp’s HQ in her city. She had never heard as much as a peep from the hero about it. Which was good for her company at this stage.

But when Supergirl went rouge, Lena Luthor watched the city below her burning from her office balcony. For some reason, her heart clenched when she saw the black-clad former superhero. Lena Luthor had never even come in contact with Supergirl and yet she admired her. Lena rubbed her soul mark softly, looking at the words scrawled into her skin. She just sighed. She knew there was nothing she could really do to stop Supergirl. She could try to offer people shelter in her building, though. So with that thought in mind and determination in her heart, she vacated her place on the balcony and got to work. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

 Lena Luthor felt a little relieved when the city had stood up for Supergirl during her fight with Livewire and Banshee. Things were finally getting back to normal. Or as normal as they could get in National City. The CEO was currently sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer, trying to finalize things for her rebranding venture.

It was a lot more paperwork than Lena really cared for. But she knew it was an important move for Luthor Corp. To be renamed L-Corp. She wanted to keep the family legacy in the company for sentimental, if not a little painful, reasons. But she couldn’t operate a company under the name of Luthor Corp any longer. It just wasn’t right. That name had hurt so many people. Killed so many people. It was her responsibility to rid the world of it. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Kara Danvers was surprised to hear that the one person missing from the Venture explosion was Lena Luthor. Sure, Kara had known that about a year ago, the female Luthor had moved the company’s headquarters to National City. How could she not know? But Lena Luthor had never given her a reason to be suspicious of the CEO. She had gone about running her company like any other CEO that Kara might or might not know. It was just business as usual. Nothing threatening about it.

She knew that Clark would disapprove of her lack of oversight of Luthor Corp operating in her city, but she didn’t really care. Lena Luthor hadn’t proven to be a threat. And until that day came, she wouldn’t consider her one. Kara rubbed the soul mark on her wrist before changing into her civilian clothes to accompany Clark to Luthor Corp to visit the missing CEO.

* * *

 “There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I wasn’t aboard the Venture yesterday.” Lena said to the two reporters following her into her office. Clark Kent, and at his heels, an unknown female reporter that looked a lot like him. She vaguely wondered if they were family.

“That’s why we’re here,” Clark replied cooly.

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.” She said, hanging up her jacket and purse on a coat rack before turning to face the two reporters.

“Ah. Lucky.” Lena could tell that Clark Kent was not impressed with the answer, though it was the truth. She just chuckled.

“Lucky is Superman saving the day.” And she meant it. Sure, the hero had put her brother in jail, but he had saved hundreds of lives. She would give credit where credit was due. And after all, Lena knew as well as anyone and better than some that Lex deserved the 32 consecutive life sentences he was serving.

Clark Kent laughed. “Not something one expects a Luthor to say.” Lena’s eyes narrowed at the reporter. The female reporter with him seemed to give him a reprimanding look before speaking up.

“And Supergirl was there too.” She said, holding her hand up as a gesture to grab Lena’s attention. But the motion wasn’t what caught Lena’s attention. It was the golden writing on the female’s wrist. Lena’s brain was working at 110%. This girl had a soul mark too. They were so rare, could this be hers? So she turned her attention to the reporter.

“And who are you exactly?” She questioned, walking past the reporter to get a glass of water.

“Uh.. Uhm.. I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with CatCo Magazine. Sort of.”  Lena turned.

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like high waisted jeans, yes or no?” The CEO said, sitting behind her desk, already a bunch of files sitting on it for her to review.

“I… I’m just tagging along.” Lena sighed. She figured she probably wasn’t going to get anything out of this reporter with Clark Kent there.

“Right, can we just speed this interview along?” She asked, opening a file with a pen in her hand. “Just ask me what you want to ask me.”

* * *

 Lena had given Clark Kent a flash drive with all the information she had on the oscillator that exploded and then tried to usher the two reporters out of her office. She was insanely curious about the new one, though. Kara Danvers. She knew that the girl had a soul mark like Lena did. The raven haired woman knew they were extremely rare and the odds of coming across someone with the marking was even rarer.

She had to get to know Kara Danvers. She rubbed her thumb over the golden writing on her own wrist, trying to come up with ways to seek out the reporter.

* * *

 Kara’s heart clenched when the Luthor Corp CEO turned to address whatever stupid thing Clark had said. Kara stopped listening after she caught sight of it. Lena Luthor was wearing a ¾ sleeved jacket, bearing her wrist for Kara to see. And she saw the golden writing on Lena Luthor’s wrist. The Kryptonian stumbled through the rest of the conversation, barely able to focus on anything besides the words.

Reading Lena Luthor’s words etched onto the woman’s pale skin, Kara felt a surge of hope. It was no coincidence that she and Lena Luthor had met. Kara, after they had left Lena’s office, she looked at her own wrist. _Doing the right thing._ That meant that the thing that Lena Luthor was most passionate about was doing the right thing. Kara didn’t know if that meant by humanity’s standards or Luthor standards, but she was going to find out. Lena had the words on her wrist for a reason. And Kara chose to believe that Lena took that seriously. Because the words written on Lena’s wrist could not have rung truer.

_Saving lives and helping people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this one was cute. Again, I like more obscure Soulmate AUs. I felt that after 2x08 that Lena's had to be something along the lines of doing the right thing, because, honey, she just shafted her mother for the good of all the aliens in National City. And Kara. There's a lot of things she's passionate about. I could have been funny and done potstickers. But I felt that this one called for a little something more emotional. She's passionate about so much, loving people included. But I feel like at the end of the day, Kara Zor-El just wants to help people and be the best hero she can be.


	4. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on separate time zones, when you sleep, you see the world in the eyes of your soulmate at present time. You see the world through your soulmate’s eyes, what they’re eating, who they’re talking to, the contents of the essay paper they’re trying to finish, but if they look into a mirror/reflective surface/picture, the image is blurred so you don’t really have a clue what they look like.

Lena Luthor had no clue what she was looking at. It looked like a foreign world. The red sun. The sprawling architecture. The advanced technology. Lena Luthor knew that her other half didn’t live on Earth. Or at least, any part of Earth that she had ever seen. Ever since she was young and could remember her soulmate dreams, she had been confused. She had tried to ask Lex about it, but her brother had just brushed her concerns off. She dare not go to her parents because neither of them really cared about her. And if they found out that she was… different, she didn’t know what they would do to her. 

So she kept quiet. And relished in her dreams. Well, they weren’t really dreams. They were more like visions. The moment her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed, she was transported to this odd world. She saw the world through her soulmate’s eyes. She watched as the individual, she assumed a girl because the adults that she assumed were her parents called her Kara. But Lena could never get a clear look. No one knew why people couldn’t see the face of their soulmate, say in a reflection, but the facial features always turned out blurry. Even in photographs. 

Lena sometimes wondered, because her soulmate was an alien, she assumed more, the older she got, did the girl get the visions as well? She didn’t know. Lena didn’t really know anything about aliens, obviously. But she always kept her experiences in mind when she looked up to the stars. As a child, Lena took comfort in star gazing. Wondering if her soulmate was up among the stars. 

Until one day where the dreams stopped. Lena was little, a kid, when it happened. She had been dreaming and seeing the world through her soulmate’s eyes for a couple of years that she could actually recall, before everything went black whenever she feel asleep. Lena once plucked up the courage to ask her father about it and he simply said, “You don’t need a soulmate to be successful Lena.” And left it at that. Young Lena Luthor hadn’t understood what that meant until she got older. By the time she was a teenager, she understood that her father said that he believed her soulmate was gone. 

The young Luthor felt increasingly alone as she grew up as well. All of her classmates at her boarding school would also talk about their dreams. But Lena never would participate. Never could. And they never really invited her to. The raven haired girl mostly kept to herself. She didn’t know how she could talk about her soulmate dreams without sounding completely crazy. And after she believed that her soulmate was gone, what was the point?

The Luthor threw herself into school. She steadily grew colder and more distant with people. Lena didn’t know what was happening to her at some points when she looked at herself in the mirror. It was like she didn’t recognize the person that she had become. She sometimes wondered if it was because she had lost her other half, or if she would always have turned out like this. 

Lena was approaching her sixteenth birthday when Superman appeared. And when Lena wondered, was he the same type of alien as her soulmate had been? She figured not because what were the chances that out of all the life in the universe, that Superman just happened to be the same species has Lena’s other half that she had lost. 

Then one night, something made Lena awake with a start. Her dreams began again. And this time, the girl was on Earth. She knew that much because Superman was with the girl, putting her with what looked like a human family. Lena felt a twisting her her stomach. And questions in her mind. How and why was her soulmate on Earth? Why was there a fourteen year gap between her last vision and these new ones? How did Superman know her soulmate? 

These questions plagued her mind for years after. She watched the girl grow up on Earth. Watched her struggle to control her powers. Watched as the girl tried to fit in. This continued for what felt like centuries for Lena. And during this time, her own brother Lex began to go on a rampage. Destroying Metropolis in name of ridding the world of Superman. He tried to get her in on his plans, but she refused. How could she go against someone who she learned was the cousin of her other half? She couldn’t. Her brother hadn’t understood why his sister wouldn’t support him. But he didn’t have to. Lena adamantly condemned and lectured Lex about the evils of what he was doing. Desperately tried to stop him. But to no avail. And when Lex was put in prison, she had sighed a sigh of relief. She once loved her brother, but the man she once loved had been lost. 

And then Lena was made CEO of Luthor Corp. She was half thrilled and half disgusted. She had the chance to turn her family name around, but at the same time, she was now tied to the name that had tried to destroy Superman. She had no idea how her other half would be able to forgive her. To understand that she tried her best to stop Lex, but couldn’t. But failed. 

And then the rise of Supergirl. Lena hadn’t really been surprised when her soulmate took up her family’s coat of arms. She knew that Kara was a caring soul. She wanted to help people, despite her awkward and shy personality. Lena had then began to witness the world through Supergirl’s eyes. And while Lena still hated flying, she admitted to herself that the ability of flight that Kara had was incredible. 

So Lena made up her mind. To move her company’s headquarters to National City. Sure, she would experience less through Kara’s eyes now that would be in the same timezone, but she had the chance to finally meet Kara Zor-El. And that was incentive enough for her. 

And to her surprise, she didn’t have to seek Kara Danvers out. The blonde came to her. On the heels of Clark Kent, also known at Kal-El. Lena had learned the ins and outs of Kara’s life through her dreams. Maybe some would see that as intrusive, but usually it was a two way street. But Lena still had no idea if Kara saw that world through her eyes. And when she laid eyes on Kara waiting for Lena Luthor to show up so she and Clark could interview her, Lena looked for recognition in her eyes.

And she found it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this one was interesting. I felt that Lena’s point of view would be a little more interesting than Kara’s at this point. I thought that this would have been awesome given Kara’s backstory, getting lost in the Phantom Zone then arriving on Earth. If Lena could dream through Kara’s eyes and eventually through Supergirl’s eyes, how would that have contributed to Lena’s personality and attitude towards aliens and Lex’s actions. This obviously should be way more detailed, but since that's not the premise of the story, this is what you get for now.


	5. Initals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each other’s initials on their wrist/palm/etc

Lena Luthor had the oddest initials on her wrist of anyone she knew. 

_ KZ _

What kind of person had the last name of Z anyways? There were a number of fairly common last names of people who lived in Europe. So when Lena had gone to an Irish boarding school for most of her teenage years, she always hoped and wondered. But she never ran into anyone who fit the bill. Anyone with the initials KZ never had an LL on their wrists. So Lena just went about her life. 

She was content without her soulmate. She wasn’t too fussed about it. She had enough to worry about without worrying about a relationship. She had a company to run. A family name to turn around. And a brother that was making attempts on her life constantly. But she did have one highlight in her life. Sunshine reporter Kara Danvers. The reporter had quickly wormed her way into Lena’s heart and became one of her best, and only, friends. 

If Lena was honest with herself, she often wished that Kara’s last name did start with a Z. It would make things so much easier because she was harboring a slight crush on the reporter. But she knew that it wouldn’t be fair to either of them if one came across their soulmate in the future. She didn’t want to risk falling in love with Kara, which she could easily see herself doing, only to have to choose between her soulmate or Kara. Or vice versa. Kara having to pick between her or the blonde’s soulmate. 

Kara was often very defensive over her soulmate initials. And Lena didn’t want to pry. They had talked about it once during their friendship, which was only a couple of months old. Lena had asked if Kara had any idea who the person was. The blonde had just stammered, “Uh.. no! No one special. I mean, they’re special to me. But no one that you’d know. Or well, why would you? There are billions of people out there.” Kara laughed nervously. Lena had raised an eyebrow but put Kara out of her misery by changing the subject. And not bringing it up again. 

But she was sure that Kara had seen her own markings because she often wore sleeveless dresses when the reporter would visit her in her office. She had seen Kara’s eyes flick down to her wrist occasionally. 

A few months into getting to know Kara Danvers, Lena heard a presence of her balcony. Knowing that it could only be Supergirl, she turned. The Luthor had formed a somewhat tentative friendship with the hero. Nothing as close as she had with Kara, but enough to where she would consider Supergirl a friend. 

“Supergirl, what can I do for you?” She asked as the hero walked through the glass door, stepping into her office. Lena got up out of her chair to greet the hero. Supergirl gave Lena a nervous smile. 

“I... “ The hero rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, rubbing the back of her neck. Lena had never seen the hero this nervous. 

“Is there something wrong?” She asked, concerned. “Anything I can do to help?” Supergirl just shook her head no. 

“Not really. I guess, just listen to me?” Lena heard the seriousness in her voice and gestured to the couch. The blonde nodded, following Lena to go sit on the couch next to her. Lena placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“What do you need to say?” The CEO asked. Supergirl took a break before pulling her thumb out of her sleeve, and rolling it up, revealing a small but very distinct LL on her wrist. Lena stared at the marking. 

“But… This could be anyone.” Lena said, her voice full of denial. But the hero shook her head. 

“No. It can’t be. I’ve seen your mark Lena.” The Luthor frowned. She couldn’t recall ever showing her mark to Supergirl. Though she guessed that Supergirl had x-ray vision and could have seen it that way. 

“But then… if that’s true, your initials are KZ?” Supergirl looked at the CEO sheepishly. 

“In a manner of speaking.” Lena cocked her head to one side, confused. “Just hear me out.” The hero took a deep breath, quite obviously very nervous. Lena never thought she’d see the usually confident and sometimes self-righteous hero this nervous. “You’re friends with Kara Danvers, yes?” Lena nodded slowly, Supergirl knew that she was. She had asked Kara a couple of times to help her get in contact with the hero over the past few months. 

“I’m Kara Danvers.” She whispered. And Lena wasn’t sure if she had heard the hero right. 

“Wait, Kara?” Lena asked incredulously, trying to take a closer look at the person sitting on the couch next to her. After a couple minutes of silence, Lena could see it. In fact, she was annoyed that she had missed the resemblance. “But wait, your initials are KD. Mine says KZ.” She asked, even more confused. “How could you think that we’re soulmates if our initials don’t match up.” She asked. 

“Because my real name is Kara Zor-El.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the others, but I think still cute. Sometimes I think length doesn’t necessarily mean it’s better. This is also the most generic of the prompts I've done. But I think my idea is a little more unique. This is the end of the prompts that I had picked out that I liked and the rest of this will be prompts I’ve gotten from people on Tumblr. And maybe a few that I just like thrown in there for good measure.


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars that should show up on your body, show up on your soulmate's body.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Brief, flyby mentions of abuse.

Lena Luthor always wondered how she only had one scar on her body. A mark right next to her eyebrow. She often looked in the mirror at night, wondering. Running her fingers over the mark. The scar had shown itself when she was about 16 or so. Up until then, her skin had remained scar free. Sometimes as a teenager when she was feeling more alone than normal, she would make up stories about how her soulmate got the scar.

Sometimes it was something as clumsy as falling down the stairs or tripping over a tree root to hit their head on a rock. Sometimes she thought her soulmate might be in the military or police force and got into a tense situation resulting in the scar. Sometimes she just imagined that it was some freak accident. But whatever story she ever came up with always just made her feel more alone afterward.

She didn’t anticipate coming across her soulmate soon if ever. So Lena just went about her life. First, it was boarding school in Ireland. Then it was double majoring in engineering and business. Then it was taking over Luthor Corp when Lex was thrown in jail for his mad crusade against Superman which Lena refused to participate in.

And all that time her skin remained flawless. Except for that one scar that she continued to carry. Sometimes she wondered how many of the scars that should have been on her body remained on her soulmate’s body. Usually, scarring would heal and fade away. If the scar would have faded from Lena’s body, instead it would fade from her soulmate’s body at the same rate.

So one morning in Metropolis, when she looked in the mirror and gingerly touched a scar that had formed on her bicep, she started to wonder. Why now? She hadn’t had a scar develop on her body in years, her pale skin remaining flawless throughout her teenage years and into adulthood, bar the one scar on her forehead.

But there it was, as plain as day. A fairly nasty looking scar that Lena imagined had hurt quite a bit. The scar didn’t pain her. While soulmates shared scars, they didn’t share pain, which Lena was quite thankful for. She had endured enough abuse as a child that she didn’t want to subject her soulmate to that.

Instead, Lena sighed, deciding that she had too much to do that day. She didn’t have time to worry over her soulmate. Lex had just been sentenced to 32 consecutive life sentences and therefore she would be taking over Luthor Corp. She had decided to relocate her headquarters out of Metropolis. She couldn’t bare to remain in the city. It had suffered enough under Lex’s cruelty and the shadow of Luthor Corp.

She planned to move to National City, where hopefully she’d be able to start fresh and make a name for herself that wasn’t tied to the Luthor name. So Lena picked up an Ace bandage and wrapped it around her bicep so she wouldn’t irritate the scar and started work.

* * *

 Kara Danvers was quite surprised when she started developing scarring on her body when she arrived on Earth. From what she understood of the yellow sun, she was almost impervious to pain or scarring of any kind. But her cousin, Kal-El, had explained it to her. One of the few things he told her before giving her to the Danvers.

“Kara, your powers make you strong on this planet. But scarring will show up on your body.” Kara had given her cousin a strange look.

“How?” The young Kryptonian had asked.

“You will have a soulmate on this planet. I promise you that. And scarring that develops on her body will develop on yours.” Kara’s eyes sparkled with wonder. Krypton hadn’t had the concept nor markings of soulmates. It was a strange yet exciting thing to know that she was linked to someone on this planet. So Kara nodded, understanding what her cousin told her.

And throughout her life on Earth, Kara’s skin became littered with small nicks and cuts. Sometimes large, dark and ugly bruises would pop up and Kara would grow concerned because sometimes they resembled handprints. Kara, wanting to believe the best in humanity, hoped that it was just an accident. Or maybe her soulmate had a friend that would sometimes hit them a little too hard. But a darker part of her mind knew that wasn’t the case.

Throughout the years, Kara grew to treasure the scars and bruises. It grounded her. Sometimes she felt like such an outcast and so alone. But her scars reminded her that there was someone out there for her. Someone she was linked with. It helped her cope.

As Kara grew up and moved to National City and became Supergirl, she was glad that it was just the scars and not the pain. Because some of the pain that Kara endured over the first year of her being a superhero was some of the worst of her life. And she would hate to subject her soulmate to that.

Though one day, during a moment of her loss of powers, she sustained a rather nasty cut. The pain had been pretty bad, but Kara couldn’t help but think what the scar was going to be like on her soulmate’s body. She hoped that her soulmate would understand. Understand that it wasn’t often that Kara was susceptible to visible scarring like that.

She often wondered what her other half thought of the fact that they rarely had scars.

* * *

 Some time passed and Kara had gotten into a few more fights and situations that would have caused scarring. Kara always took those encounters more personally than the others. Always dedicating more time and effort into catching the ones that gave her injuries that she knew would scar.

But Kara still remained unaware of the identity of her soulmate. It wasn’t for lack of trying. Kara always remembered the scar that she would have sustained to her forehead when she landed on Earth. At the time she hadn’t understood why that hadn’t left a mark on her since she hadn’t been on Earth long enough to absorb enough solar energy to resist it. But now she knew. And that hit was in such a way that Kara knew it would remain, despite the years that had passed.

And she found her answer when she finally met Lena Luthor.

Kara and Clark went to visit the CEO after the Venture explosion. And the minute Kara laid eyes on Lena’s face she knew. The woman’s skin was flawless and Kara would come to find out in time that the CEO rarely ever scarred. But right next to her eyebrow, lay the scar that Kara had been searching for all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really popular request. Sympathetic pain/scarring. I've never really understood how to write/characterize this one correctly though so I tried my best. There isn't really any Lena/Kara interaction like the rest of them. But I personally just like writing their POVs and then opening up into their first meeting. I think it's more fun to write that. Might be a little mean from a readers point of view, but hey! I already said I enjoy teasing you guys.
> 
> I'm glad you all are enjoying this series. I have some rather different opinions on soulmates than a lot of people. Personally, I think the love at first sight concept of a soulmate is a little bit of a cop-out from a writing point of view. It's not to say that writers who do that are bad. I just personally like building relationships rather than having an instant connection. I think that's too easy. I believe in love at first sight, but I also believe that isn't a guarantee that it'll work out. Relationships are never that easy. You have to want to make them work. 
> 
> Anyways, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this one. As I said, it was requested numerous times.


	7. The Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in East Asian culture, the Red String of Fate (sometimes referred to as the Red String of Marriage) originated from Chinese legends. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way.

I.

Lena Luthor was always intrigued by the idea of soulmates. How could two people be tied together so intimately? Like they were made for each other. The youngest Luthor was adopted after being abandoned by her birth parents. She lived in an orphanage for the first four years of her life. It wasn’t easy. The matron of the orphanage was cruel and cold. 

The day Lena had been adopted, she had thought that her life was going to change. And change it did for certain, but Lena wasn’t sure if it was for the better. She went from a scared orphan to living with one of the most influential families in Metropolis. But it wasn’t all glamorous. Her parents, Lillian and Lionel, obviously had adopted her as a charity project. Something to elevate their family status. Lillian was outright cold and harsh to her adoptive daughter. Lionel was at least kind of her, but she always struggled to live up to his standards. 

Lex was the only one that really made her feel welcome. He would do anything he could to make her feel welcome. Be it play with her when she was a kid, help her with her homework as she started school, or just sit by her bed at night and tell her stories.

Lena’s favorite had always been the story of the red thread. An ancient Chinese folklore story. The version Lex always told her about involved a young man by the name of Wei Gu. Like Lena, he had lost his parents at a young age before being adopted into a fairly honorable family. As the man had grown older, he wanted nothing more than to have a family, but he struggled to find a wife.

II.

One day, Wei Gu heard of a matchmaker who was looking for a match for the daughter of a well-known officer of the province he was staying in. He was so eager to meet this matchmaker that Wei Gu got at when the moon was still in the sky to find the matchmaker. It was still dark when Wei saw an old man sitting on the steps of the temple with a bag at his side. As Wei Gu approached him, he saw the old man was flipping through an old book. Wei was curious and was surprised to see the book written in a language that he did not understand. It was not Chinese, nor Indian. 

Wei Gu spoke up, “What language is this you are reading, Uncle? And what kind of book is that.” The old man didn’t answer. “Uncle!” Still, Wei got no reply. “Uncle!”

Finally the old many said slowly, “It is not a book from this world.” 

Wei was surprised. “If you are from a spirit world, why are you here?” The old man smiled. 

“We spirits have some affairs here, so we travel between the two worlds. Today you have come early and caught me between them.” 

“Then what is your business?” Wei asked the old man. 

“Marriage,” The old man said simply. 

“This is wonderful!” Wei said. “In ten years, I have had no luck in finding a wife. I have come to see if I might marry General Pan’s daughter. Perhaps you can tell me if this time I will have a little luck.” 

“Let me see…” the old man said, looking in his book. “No, General Pan’s daughter is of a higher status than you, but even if she were not, you are not supposed to marry her.” His finger stopped on the page. “Here. Your wife is only three years old now. You won’t marry her for fourteen years.” The old man took some red thread from his bag. “You see,” he said, “this thread is used to link a couple’s feet together when they are born. No matter how far apart they may live, how different their social status - even if their families are enemies - a couple will eventually marry if their feet are tied together with this red thread.” 

After hearing the news, Wei wanted to know about this wife-to-be. “Where is she then? He asked. “What kind of family is she from?” He wanted to know everything. 

“Let me tell you what I can. The girl lives close by, near your inn. Come, I will show you.” The old man said. Wei could not believe his good fortune! By this time, the sun was rising in the sky, so Wei and the matchmaker went to see at once. There, at the market, in front of a vegetable stall, the old man pointed to a half-blind woman carrying a baby on her back. “That baby will be your wife.” The old man whispered. 

Wei just stared. A vegetable-monger for a mother! And the baby was ugly! “I won’t marry her!” Wei said in a rage. 

“Not so.” Said the old man. “It is said in my book that she will live a long and happy life and that someday she will have a fine title because of her own son. No one can change that.” 

When Wei turned around to argue this, the old man had disappeared. Wei was beside himself. “That ghost!” He said. “What does he know? It’s ridiculous! I’m from a good family! But even if I cannot find a wife from a good family, I will never accept such an ugly girl!” The same day, Wei promised ten thousand gold coins to his servant if he would kill the girl. The poor man agreed and Wei went with him to the marketplace and pointed out the girl. 

The following morning, the servant crept up to the vegetable stall, stabbed the child, then escaped through the marketplace without being caught. 

In the fourteen years that followed, Wei moved from place to place across the countryside. In each place, he tried to find a wife, but his efforts came to nothing. Finally, because of his father’s honorable position, he got a position as a judge in Xiangzhou. There he worked for the governor who appreciated Wei’s many talents and his dedication so much that he married his kind and beautiful daughter to Wei. 

At last, Wei had a good wife, and someday he would have a family of his own. Wei was a very happy man. It was soon after the marriage that Wei noticed his wife always wore a beautiful flower seed between her eyebrows. Even when she was washing or sleeping, she wore it. The flower seed made her look all the more lovely, so Wei thought nothing of it. 

Then one day, he remembered what happened in the market at Songcheng. It had been exactly fourteen years before. Wei went to his wife. “What is beneath the flower seed, my dear one?” He asked her. 

His good wife broke into tears. “My husband, I am not the daughter of the governor, as you have thought.” She cried. “My real father was a guard in the army and he died while on duty when he was working in Songcheng long ago. My mother and brother died also, one after the other. And I became an orphan. 

Wei listened to his wife tell her story. She told him that she had been only three years old at that time and that her wet nurse, a poor farmer named Chen who lived outside of Songcheng, had taken care of her. Each day, Chen would bring the baby to the market with her so that she could make a little money selling vegetables. “Then one day, while I was on Chen’s back, a crazy man stabbed me, leaving this ugly scar on my forehead forever. After two years with Chen, we found my uncle the governor, who took me in as his daughter.” 

Wei could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Was Chen a half-blind woman?” He asked. 

“Yes.” His wife said. “But how did you know?” Now it was Wei’s turn to tell his story. When he was done, he said to her, “It is a wonder, isn’t it, that our lives and fortune are known so well in heaven.”

III.

Lena had always loved that story for some reason. Maybe it was because she was an orphan herself. Maybe it was because in their world, once a person turned fourteen, they actually saw their own string. But it always gave Lena hope that someday, she would meet her soulmate. She would follow the string to the ends of the Earth to find someone who really understood her. 

And then Lena’s fourteen’s birthday came. It was a big celebration, if only because she was a Luthor. And later that evening, Lena’s thread materialized to her sight, and her sight only. Lena’s mouth dropped open when the thread that was tied around her ankle, rose into the sky and up into the stars. Lena looked up in awe. She didn’t know what it meant at the time, but she knew that the gods were never wrong. She would meet her soulmate eventually. And they were going to out of this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Yeah. I haven’t written a soulmate AU in forever. I still have my planned out slow burn one, but I’ve been thinking about it a little bit more and still fleshing it out. Plus I’ve kind of been wanting to wait for 2x12 and 2x15 to see where Lena’s story is going to end up. 
> 
> Anyways. The “bedtime story’ Lex told Lena is actually a real book called Red Thread by Ed Young. It was one of my favorites when I was a kid. The whole Red String of Fate thing is actually based on Chinese folklore (I’m Chinese myself if you weren’t aware). I realize I spent more time on the story that Lex told than any Lena/Kara, but hey. It still counts as Supercorp!


	8. Seeing Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the closer you are to them the more aware of them you become, and you find them playing a hot/cold game; for instance, colors get brighter and brighter the closer you are and fade into gray when they’re too far away. With a Kryptonian twist.

I.

Lena had been seeing gray her entire life. For her entire 24-year-old life, she saw the world in shades in gray. Lena once asked Lex what it was like to see in color, as her older brother had found his own soulmate at a fairly young age. He told his younger sister that it was like nothing she could imagine. And yet he couldn’t describe it to her. He couldn’t describe what the color red looked like. Or the color green. Or blue. 

Lena Luthor desperately wanted to see the world in color. Even just the little splashes from being in the same general area as your soulmate. But for 24 years. Nothing. She watched her father Lionel pass away. His funeral dark and depressing to her sight. She watched Lex fall to his anger and jealousy. He always ranted and raved about the red and blue-clad superhero, Superman. But Lena couldn’t say she understood the color scheme at all. 

It wasn’t until she took over LuthorCorp and relocated it to National City where she got her first taste of color. The minute she stepped into the city limits, she was shocked to see vague splashes of color against the dark gray color scheme she had been living for 24 years. To say she was surprised was an understatement. To say she was excited was probably a little more accurate. Her soulmate lived in National City! Maybe she would actually get to meet them.

II,

Kara Danvers didn’t see the world like most humans did. Her Kryptonian physiology allowed her to see in bright, vibrant color all the time. No matter where her soulmate was. If she even had one. But Kal-El had insisted that she did. He had found his own soulmate in Lois Lane, but he had to admit that it took him far longer to find out about it since Kryptonians didn’t suffer from the same fading colors that humans did. 

Kara just hoped that whoever her soulmate was would seek her out. Tell her that they were destined to be together. Because Kara herself had no indication of who it might be. Her world was always bright and sunny. Alex always complained about it when they were young. It wasn’t until recently that she had found Maggie and the two had been nearly inseparable ever since. The further they got away from each other, the less colorful their world became. 

In some level, Kara wished she was a human. In only so she could hold color special like they did. Color was normal for her. It’s how she saw the world. But it meant that she took it for granted. When Alex told her about Maggie and how amazing color was, Kara was enraptured by the way Alex talked about it. She gushed. Her big sister  _ never _ gushed. 

She only hoped that her soulmate would understand. 

III.

And then it happened. Something actually took Kara by surprise. One day, seemingly randomly, her world seemed to fade. The colors became duller. More washed out. Kara panicked a little bit, worried that maybe something was wrong with her. Some new form of kryptonite turning her human. But when she went to get checked out at the DEO, nothing was wrong with her. 

Kara frowned, wondering what could have caused it. The dulling of her world came and went in waves. She noticed that the closer she got to the heart of the city, the worse it got. The grayer her world became. She tried to talk to Kal-El about it, but he was no help. Nothing like that had ever happened to him. Kara supposed that if it was a Kryptonian thing, maybe it was a difference in their genders. Or maybe because she had spent some critical development time on Krypton, while he was spent on Earth. 

It wasn’t until one day when Kal-El visited the city to help the DEO investigate the Venture explosion that she finally figured it out. They were on their way to the LuthorCorp building to talk to Lena Luthor, the sole passenger from the crash that had not shown up. The closer they got to the LuthorCorp headquarters, the duller her world got. Kara went into the building with a frown on her face. 

The moment Lena Luthor locked eyes with the two Kryptonians, Kara could tell. Lena’s gaze went straight to Kara, her mouth dropping slightly before regaining her composure. And the minute Kara’s gaze fell upon Lena, her world went completely dark. 

IV.

_ Months later.  _

After their first meeting, Lena held Kara back. The two exchanged phone numbers, Lena completely unaware of Kara’s vision. She had no idea that apparently, Kara Danvers was the exact opposite of a human. The closer she got to her soulmate, the less color she saw. And it wasn’t until after Lena had been kidnapped by her mother that Kara had told her about being Supergirl. Lena chuckled. 

“I knew it was you. The closer I get to you, the more color I see Kara.” Lena laughed. Kara chuckled along with her, kissing her soulmate. When she told her about her little Kryptonian quirk regarding color, Lena was understandably surprised. She offered to do anything she could to help. Even if it meant staying away from Kara. But the superhero immediately discarded that option. 

“I would see the world in black and white for the rest of my life if it means I get to spend it with you.” Lena’s heart melted at that. She finally had someone who loved her. Unconditionally. And forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. I know. But I wanted to write something and didn't have a ton of time to do so. This is what you get. I thought it was cute for less than 1,000 words. 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


	9. Heterochromia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt: 
> 
> Heterochromia: You have one eye of your soulmates eye color and when you meet you get your own eye color instead of having two different eye colors.

I.

On Krypton, nothing like this ever happened. As a humanoid race with rather advanced scientific achievements to their names, the Kryptonians had all but eliminated genetic mutations or unexpected traits in their children. Zor-El and Alura were as baffled as anyone when Kara had developed heterochromia, against the genetic instructions Kara was given. She was to be born with deep blue eyes, but instead, she was born with one of the intended blue color, but one of a green hue with a brilliant mixture of blue within. 

It was something that Kara had lived with for all her years on Krypton. It made her different from the rest of the children her age. Even the rest of the Kryptonians in general. And despite her father’s best efforts, he couldn’t find the reason as to his child’s mutation. Alura and Zor-El loved their child regardless, but they desperately wished they could give her an answer to her questions. 

She constantly asked why she was different. Had her two different eye colors been a choice that Alura and Zor-El had made for her? Zor-El had made the decision to conceal the truth from their daughter. From everyone who wasn’t privy to the information in fact. Zor-El held a great deal of power and status on Krypton as the head of the Science Guild and Alura being a very influential judicator. He was able to seal Kara’s genetic test tube. Keep the accidental heterochromia from everyone, including his own daughter. 

It wasn’t until Jor-El and Lara had their son, Kal-El, through a natural birth that Zor-El finally found what he was missing. His nephew was born with the exact same heterochromia that his cousin had been, despite their different methods of giving birth. And when Astra had been right and Krypton was dying, Jor-El and Zor-El decided to send their children to a planet called Earth. It had been a planet of Jor-El’s choosing, but in doing some last minute research about the planet, Zor-El finally found the missing piece. 

It had been right in front of him the whole time and he had missed it completely. Earth was one of the few known planets in the universe that produced soulmates. A foreign concept to Krypton where relationships and marriages were used to merge houses together and were arranged years in advance. Earth was a planet where humans were born with one eye color of their own and one eye color of their soulmate. And finally, everything clicked into place. 

But even when they were forced to send their only child away, they kept the truth from Kara. Though not out of malice. Alura and Zor-El simply believed it was better for Kara to think that her eyes were intentional. If Kara’s eyes were a sign of her future, her soulmate on Earth, it was better for the young Kryptonian to find out on her own. And as Zor-El and Alura watched their only daughter and her cousin fly away from Krypton, Alura turned to hug Zor-El, tears in her eyes. Both of them could only hope that they had done the right thing and given their children the best chance they could have at survival. 

II.

After Kara had been freed from the Phantom Zone and placed with the Danvers by Kal-El, it took her some time to become situated on the strange planet. Kara couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty that she hadn’t been able to fulfill the one task her parents had given her before their death; to take care of Kal-El. Now, her cousin was a grown man and off saving the planet while she was still a young girl just trying to pass middle school. 

One thing that did strike Kara though as she got to know the new planet was that the dual eye color that she had once been mocked for on Krypton was far more common on Earth. And when she had asked her new sister Alex about it, the other girl chuckled. “Sometimes I forget you’re new here. So here’s the deal, if someone has got eye colors that don’t match, they haven’t met their soulmate yet. One of them is their natural color and one is the natural color of their soulmate. So when you meet, your eyes will change so you’ve both got two eyes of your natural color. Cool, huh?” Alex told her sister. 

“So, that’s how you know who you’re going to be with and marry in the future?” Kara asked, the concept of soulmates being somewhat foreign to her. Alex nodded. 

“Yeah.” She said eagerly. “Hence why one of my eyes is brown and one is hazel.” She shrugged. “I haven’t met my soulmate yet either.” Kara tilted her head to the side slightly.

“Do people always meet their soulmate?” She asked. And Alex shook her head. 

“Not all the time, unfortunately. And sometimes people who haven’t, decide to settle down with someone who isn’t their soulmate. And that’s fine too. But I mean, what happens if someday you do meet your soulmate and you’re already married? Talk about awkward.” Alex replied. Kara just nodded thoughtfully, the gears in her head turning. Had her parents known about this? And was this possibly the reason why she had the eye coloring she did. Maybe the universe always knew that she was going to be on Earth someday. And it gave her hope that somewhere out there was someone for her. Maybe someone out there so she wouldn’t feel so alone anymore. 

III. 

Lena Luthor had grown up rather unconcerned about her soulmate. She had much more pressing things to preoccupy her than pine and obsess over her possible soulmate. Growing up a Luthor didn’t allow her to have a normal childhood. She was constantly in the spotlight, being paraded around like a charity project by the Luthors. Take in an orphan like one would buy an expensive vase to show off. Lena hated every minute of it. She would much rather be curled up in her room with a book or working on one of her science experiments, especially as she got older into her high school and college years. 

Though sometimes Lena did stare at her face in the mirror, committing the deep blue and bluish green hues of her eyes to memory. She sometimes wondered which color was her own natural one. She hoped it was the green because, in her mind, the blue was the most striking and beautiful color she had seen in her life. And in some far off fantasy where she actually met her soulmate and they ended up together, she wanted to stare into those deep blue eyes all the time and get lost in them. 

But then Lena would shake herself out of her fantasy and go back to whatever was preoccupying her time. She went about her college years studying at MIT where she met a guy named Jack Spheer who she immediately hit it off with. The two went as far as to start a small tech company together, Spheerical Industries, at Lena’s insistence because if they attached the Luthor name to their company it wouldn’t be their own anymore. And would spend hour after hour in the lab trying to find a cure for cancer. 

But when Lex had been arrested for a multitude of federal crimes in his war against Superman, despite Lena trying to warn him off of it, she was forced to leave her small little paradise with Jack behind to take control of one of the most powerful tech companies in the world. Lena and Jack’s relationship suffered with the change. While Lena had never actually dated her friend, she had entertained the idea more than once. Jack was charming, smart, friendly, kind, and a various assortment of other qualities that Lena found attractive. But she knew he wasn’t her soulmate. And deep down, somewhere in the back of her mind, Lena was hoping that one day she would run into whoever that might be. So she had waved off Jack’s subtle advances which had also strained their relationship. And when Lena moved back to Metropolis and then to National City after she relocated the company headquarters out of the city that her brother had decimated, she and Jack weren’t exactly on speaking terms anymore. 

So, once again, Lena went about her life, rather unconcerned about locating her soulmate. There were stories of people who would spend all of their free time, traveling in search of their one. And it wasn’t like Lena lacked the resources to do so. But she was also increasingly busy in her new position as CEO of LuthorCorp, soon to be renamed L-Corp. In fact, Lena had to cancel her seat on the Venture because she had to attend to some last minute preparations for the renaming ceremony in the following couple of days. 

And when she had flipped on the news she had been rather shocked to see the aircraft having to be saved by not only Superman but his cousin Supergirl. Lena had to smile at the sight. Regardless of her family’s relationship with the Supers, she couldn’t help but be slightly in awe of both superheroes. Especially Supergirl. Lena hadn’t paid extremely close attention to the young Super, but she read a few articles, mainly published by CatCo along with some rather good action shots of National City’s superhero. Though she had never really gotten a close look at her face. Never really paid that much attention. On some level, she preferred it that way. This way she could read about the deeds and worry less about the appearance. Lena of all people knew that the media often focused far too much on looks and not enough on accomplishments. 

IV.

“Lena Luthor,” Kara said. 

“Lex’s sister.” Kal-El finished and Kara nodded. Kara had to admit, she didn’t know much of the youngest and more mysterious Luthor. The female Luthor tended to keep out of the spotlight as much as possible. Kara couldn’t exactly blame her. Not when her last name was Luthor. 

“But Lex can’t be involved in this. He’s in prison. Congrats, by the way.” Kara said. 

“Yeah, thanks. Well, Lex may be in jail but his sister is now running LuthorCorp.” He said as the pair walked towards the elevator. 

“Yep. And she just moved to National City.” Kara informed her cousin. She might not have paid too much attention to the youngest Luthor, but when someone that high profile moves their headquarters to your city and you work for one of the biggest media outlets in said city, things get around rather quickly. Kal-El nodded as the two got into the elevator. 

“I guess we should go see what she knows.” He said. Kara nodded in agreement. It was better to be safe than sorry where the Luthors were concerned. 

V.

“There’s a couple of reporters here to see you, Miss. Luthor. Clark Kent and Kara Danvers.” Lena groaned as she walked past Jess’ desk from a board meeting, her jacket and purse in hand. She had walked right past them not even giving them a second look but nodded at Jess who gave her an apologetic look. “I tried to say you were busy they wouldn’t take no for an answer.” She said quietly. Lena waved her assistant off. 

Without turning to look at the two reporters, one of whom she knew probably hated her just because of a name she didn’t choose, she gestured for them to follow her into her office. She heard the two get up as they walked behind her. “There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the Venture yesterday.” She said, her voice short with both of them as she walked through the double doors into her office, over to hang her jacket up on the coat stand. 

“Well, that’s why we’re here.” A male voice belonging to Clark Kent said behind her. 

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.” She said, placing her purse on the ground, under her jacket. 

“Ah, lucky.” Lena fought to roll her eyes at the tone of voice he used. She brushed her hair out of her face before turning to face the two reporters. Her eyes flicked straight to Clark Kent. 

“Lucky is Superman saving the day.” She said, a teasing tone to her voice. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that Clark Kent was Superman. It took more than a slouch, a pair of glasses and a clumsy and easy going personality switch to hide the Kryptonian genetics he was packing. He chuckled.

“Not something one expects a Luthor to say.” He bit back. Lena raised an eyebrow before the woman Lena had largely ignored spoke up. 

“And Supergirl was there too.” She pointed out. Lena then turned her attention to the woman. Her eyes widened slightly as she got a good look at the eye colors that were staring back at her. Looking back at her was the exact same shade of blue and green that she had spent her entire life looking at in the mirror. Committing to memory. The blonde, Kara Danvers if Lena remembered correctly, seemed rather taken aback by Lena’s own gaze as well. 

And Clark Kent seemed to fade into the background as Lena watched Kara’s left, green, eye shimmer slightly as it faded and shifted into the deep blue that Lena loved so much. Lena was certain her own eyes had also aligned to the bluish green as well as Clark cleared his throat then looking at Kara. 

“I.. uhm..” He stuttered. The blonde, for her part, seemed not to be able to speak, rather was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Lena pulled herself together the quickest, walking around the two and pouring herself a glass of water. 

“And who are you exactly?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

The blonde seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in. “Uhm… I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with CatCo Magazine, sort of.” She said, seeming to tack that ‘sort of’ on at the end. Lena turned to get another look at Kara. 

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. It’s more like high waisted jeans, yes or no?” Lena remarked, making her way over to her desk, sitting down and flipping open on of the files on it. 

“Uhm. I… I’m just tagging along today.” She stumbled over her words again. Lena would normally find that trait in a person rather annoying. But she was finding it somewhat endearing on Kara. The blonde obviously wore her emotions on her sleeve. In contrast to Lena who had been trained to keep hers bottled up and hidden. 

“Right. Can we just speed this interview along?” Lena asked the two, hoping that the sooner the interview had concluded, the sooner she could talk to Kara Danvers, alone. “Just ask me what you want to ask me, Mr. Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion.” Lena almost spat. She knew that even though she actually had a real reason to cancel her seat, that wouldn’t be enough for the press. The fact she was a Luthor would put her under scrutiny that, frankly, she didn’t deserve. 

“Did you?” He asked. Lena looked up from the file. 

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith.” She pressed. 

“Ah but it’s not. It’s Luthor.” He said smugly. Lena felt her skin prickle. She honestly hated being defined by her last name. 

“Some steel under that Kansas wheat.” She teased “It wasn’t always.” She admitted. She glanced at Kara. “I was adopted when I was four. The person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex.” She said truthfully. “He made me proud to be a Luthor.” She said, recalling all the times her brother had been there for her when Lionel and Lillian had not. Comforting her when Lillian had been unbearably cruel to her. 

“And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis.” She said, turning her chair towards the window. "Declared war on Superman.” She remarked, knowing full well that Superman was standing right in front of her. And if her intuition was right, perhaps Supergirl as well. “Committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family’s company.” She said, picking up a remote off her desk and pointing it towards the screen hanging on the wall, playing a short animation. “To rename it L-Corp, make it a force for good.” She said, looking up at Kara, who glanced at Clark. 

“I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family.” She said truthfully. “Can you understand that?” She asked. She noticed Kara nodding slightly, glancing at Clark. 

“Yeah.” She said with a small smile. Lena gave Kara a small, lopsided smile as well. 

“I know why you’re here. Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture.” She said, getting up from her desk and walking over to one of the shelves nearby. She plucked a USB drive out of one of the stands and handed it to Clark Kent. “This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator.” The reporter accepted the offered drive. “I hope it helps you in your investigation.” She said. Clark Kent seemed not exactly sure what to do with the peace offering Lena was giving him. 

“Thank you.” He finally said. 

“Give me a chance Mr. Kent. I’m here for a fresh start, let me have one.” She pleaded. He just grimaced slightly. 

“Good day Ms. Luthor.” He said, glancing at Kara. The blonde subtly motioned for him to leave while she stayed firmly in place. He gave her a wary look but did as she asked. Lena leaned back against her desk, looking at Kara. 

“So…” Kara started, not exactly sure what to say. 

“There’s probably no use beating around the bush is there? We all saw what happened.” Lena said, gesturing between their eyes, now each having two of their own. Kara nodded in agreement. 

“I… I’m sorry about him.” She said apologetically. Lena just shrugged. 

“I expected nothing less.” She said a little bitterly. “It’s the price that comes with being a Luthor.” Kara’s gaze softened a little bit, stepping slightly closer to Lena. 

“For what it’s worth. I believe you.” She said. Lena allowed herself to relax a little bit. 

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said, still unsure of exactly where they stood. She wasn’t one to jump straight into anything, soulmate relationship or not. But she wasn’t exactly sure where Kara stood on the entire thing. 

“Please, I think you should at least call me Kara.” The blonde said with an endearing smile. Lena uncrossed her arms, looking Kara up and down. 

“Kara it is then.” She said. “And the same courtesy is extended to you. Call me Lena.” She said. Kara nodded. 

“I… I should probably get going, Lena.” Kara stuttered. Though Lena was more fixated on the way her name sounded falling from Kara’s mouth. “I… um. I’ll see you around? I’m sure.” Kara stammered. Lena chuckled, turning to her desk and plucking a business card out of the stand, picking up the pen from her desk. She jotted down her personal cell phone number before handing the card to Kara. 

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.” Lena teased as Kara accepted the card. “My personal number is on the back.” She said, giving Kara a genuine smile. The blonde nodded happily, pocketing the card. 

“I’ll send you a text so you have my number later?” She questioned and Lena nodded, somewhat eagerly. Kara grinned awkwardly, the two completely unsure of where this revelation of their connection was going to go. Kara stammered out a goodbye and made for the door. 

“Oh, and Kara,” Lena called out behind her. Kara paused and turned, a questioning look on her face. “You have beautiful eyes.” She said. Kara blushed and fiddled with her glasses, quickly thanking Lena and returning the compliment before rushing out of the CEO’s office. Lena chuckled to herself. A rather productive day all in all. With much more to come in the days ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe to make up for the last AU which was really short, I give you this. I thought this prompt was really cool. And the idea was cute. I just imagine soft, affection-starved Lena Luthor staring for hours on end in the mirror at the deep blue eye in particular because she thinks it's the most amazing color in the world. And just desperately hoping that it's her soulmate's eye color because she would love to spend those hours just staring at two of those eyes in another person. :)
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


	10. Meters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt: 
> 
> Meter of how dangerous your soulmate is

I.

Kara turned over, unable to sleep. Her eyes fell immediately to the woman asleep next to her. Lena Luthor. The universe had the strangest sense of humor. Kara reached over and gently ran her finger over the meter tattooed on Lena’s right shoulder. It looked like any other meter; an arrow subtly quivering in place, on a scale from one side to the other. The colors ranging from deep green on the left to a bright red on the right. The arrow on lena’s shoulder was shaking the furthest to the right it could go. Kara guessed if it were possible, the arrow would have dipped below the 180-degree line of the scale. Kara sighed. Kara knew if she looked in the mirror at the same spot on her left shoulder, she would have an identical meter. Her arrow also in the red zone, though not nearly as far to the right as Lena’s.

II.

When Kara’s pod had escaped the Phantom Zone and Kal-El had found her, she hadn’t known how she would move on from the destruction of her planet, the death of most of her friends and family and her failure to do the one thing her parents had asked of her. To raised Kal-El. Instead, he was the one looking out for her. It took awhile, but after she had time to process and grieve, she understood why Kal couldn’t personally care for her. Why he had put her with the Davners instead of taking care of her himself. It was for her own protection. She was a young girl on a foreign planet. She had strange powers that she couldn’t really control. And Kal had powerful enemies that would use her, even hurt or kill her, to get to him. And the Davners weren’t unkind to her. They were a good family. Helped her through a lot. 

But finding Lena. That had healed her in ways that very few could understand. Kara found out how Kal was able to find the will to be a hero and balance a  _ normal _ life too. She struggled with it for a long time. Kal said eventually she would find her soulmate and she would understand. But Kara was skeptical. Every time she looked in the mirror at the meter, the arrow quivering into the red “danger” zone, she sighed. It was only fitting. WIthin a year of arriving on Earth, the meter had faded into existence on her shoulder. When she asked her sister Alex about it, Alex had just shrugged. 

“I don’t know why yours only showed up when you came here.” Alex said. Kara frowned. 

“You mean you know what this is?” She asked. Alex laughed a little, nodding. 

“Of course. Everyone on Earth has one, though no one has figured out why or how. I was reading an article that was hypothesizing that it may have to do with some properties unique to Earth. So maybe you’ve finally absorbed those properties? Like you absorb sunlight.” Alex said with a shrug. Kara furrowed her brow. 

“Okay, but  _ what _ is it?” Kara asked again.

“It’s your meter.” Alex said casually. “Your danger meter some people at school call it. It shows how dangerous your soulmate is.

“Soulmate?” Kara asked, tilting her head to the left.

“The person you’re supposed to end up with? Happily ever after. Getting married with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. The whole nine yards.” Alex supplied. 

Kara blinked. The concept was foreign to her. Marriage and relationships on Krypton were mainly for status or other such social matters. The tying of two prominent houses. Business mergers. Arranged marriages promised early in a child’s life. Love was sometimes involved, but the feeling usually came after. 

“I have a soulmate?” Kara asked and Alex nodded. 

“Everyone does. Though it doesn’t mean you’ll end up with them. Turn around for a second.” Alex asked. Kara complied. Alex slowly lifted Kara’s shirt to get a look at her meter. Alex raised an eyebrow briefly. 

“Can’t say mom is going to be happy about this one, but she’ll get over it.” Alex teased. Kara looked back at Alex questioningly. And her sister continued. “Your arrow is pointing into the red zone. Means your soulmate is pretty dangerous. Or can be, at least.” 

“What does that mean?” Kara pressed further. Alex shrugged, putting Kara’s shirt down. 

“Just that your soulmate has the skills and/or temperament to be dangerous. Doesn’t necessarily mean they are.” Alex said. Kara frowned. 

“So… the meter on my soulmate’s shoulder…?” She trailed off. Alex just shrugged again. 

Probably deep into the red. I know you’d never use your powers for bad things Kar, but superhuman strength, flight, heat vision, bulletproof and whatever other powers you develop does make you pretty dangerous.” Alex said, hugging her sister. Kara nodded into Alex’s shoulder. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

III.

Kara had never imagined finding her soulmate. Lots of people never did. Especially in the younger sister of her cousin’s greatest enemy. But Kara couldn’t deny that she loved Lena more than life itself. The moment she set eyes on Lena in her office when she and Kal had gone to investigate her absence from the  _ Venture _ , she had known. She felt it. Kara couldn’t explain how, but she did. Maybe it was the quivering of her arrow on her shoulder which hadn’t moved in her lifetime. She knew that it did for some people. The arrow would sometimes fluctuate between green and yellow, yellow and red. 

But since she had met Lena and later when she saw the meter on Lena’s shoulder, the arrow had not budged for either of them. Kara hadn’t been surprised by the arrow straining against the red zone. She was dangerous. Or could be. Her bout with red kryptonite had provent hat. She had almost leveled the city. 

Kara’s eyes went back to the woman asleep next to her. Lena was curled up on her side, her back facing Kara. Her superior sight watched Lena’s shoulders rise and fall with her breath. Kara’s hand softly traced down Lena’s spine. The woman shivered, though did not wake. Kara couldn’t imagine what Lena had gone through, though Lena had explained it to her once. 

“What was it like? Not having a meter.” Kara asked Lena one day. Lena looked up from her paperwork. The two were in Lena’s apartment. Lena working and Kara researching for an article. Lena sighed. 

“It was hard.” She admitted. “I was already an outcast. People looked at me like I was the Luthor’s pity project. Later on, kids in school were only my friend for the status. To say they were friends with a Luthor.” Lena shrugged. “Add to the fact that when everyone was comparing danger meters, I didn’t have one to show.” 

Kara got up from her spot to sit next to Lena on the couch. “But how did you  _ feel _ ?” Kara asked. Lena bit her lip. 

“Hurt. Alone. For years I grew up believing that the universe had not saw fit to assign me someone. That somehow, I wasn’t worthy. As a kid sometimes, I would think ‘what kind of person must I grow into to not deserve a soulmate.’ Even the worst criminals have meters. Imagine my surprise and elation when one year in middle school, my meter shows up.” Lena chuckled. “You have no idea how overprotective Lex was when he saw it. I think he was prepared to go find whoever it was and kill them to make sure his little sister didn’t end up with a serial killer or something.” 

Kara smiled softly. Lex was a touchy subject for the couple, but Kara understood. To Lena, Lex had been a brother. A friend. And a partner in crime when they were younger. Her girlfriend had been devastated by Lex’s choices. But Kara couldn’t help but smile at the little moments that humanized him. Lena spoke of Lex with both sadness and fondness. Sadness for the man he had become. And fondness for the man he had been. 

“I hope that I’m at least a little better than a serial killer.” Kara teased. Lena playfully shoulder bumped Kara.

“Just a little.” Lena said cheekily before leaning over to kiss Kara softly. The superhero eagerly returned the kiss. Kara had remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday. 

V.

“You know, danger meters are usually based on comparative, potential danger.” Lena said out of the blue. The two were in Lena’s office. Kara had started to make a habit of visiting Lena randomly during her lunch hour, much to Jess’ disapproval. Kara tended to throw Lena’s schedule out of order. Kara looked up from her food. 

“What do you mean” Kara asked curiously. Lena got up from her chair and walked around her desk, leaning against it in front of Kara, who just looked up at her friend. 

“People who have their danger members in the red zone are usually towards the left or in the middle of it. It’s comparative to the danger others pose as well.” Lena said. Kara frowned. 

“I know you didn’t share that bit of information just because you found it interesting.” Kara teased. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“You didn’t think you’d be able to hide it from me forever, did you?” Lena asked. Kara furrowed her brow. 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Kara said. Lena sighed, turning around, pulling at her shirt so her meter was visible. Kara hadn’t seen it since she had met Lena, though both women knew that they were each other’s soulmate. The feeling was too strong to shake. However, the two had been moving at a snail’s pace. THey both knew it would be better in the long run. They had both heard the stories of couples that had moved too quickly, make their soulmate bond the center of the relationship without getting to know the other first. Needless to say, those relationships didn’t always go well. 

Kara looked at Lena’s meter to see the arrow pointing all the way to the right, straining against the confined of the meter, like it wanted to tilt further to the right, but an invisible barrier was stopping it. Kara frowned. 

“What is that supposed to imply?” Kara asked, playing dumb again. Lena just shook her head. 

“Give it up Kara. I know.” Lena said sharply. Kara just sighed. 

“For how long?” Kara asked. 

“Deep in Lex’s files was information about his soulmate, Lois Lane.” Lena started. Kara tensed up, knowing that if Lex had that information, he most likely knew about Kal’s human identity. Lena quickly tried to ease her fears. “No one has seen those files but me and Lex. And Lex made noes and precautions in the files so that information did not fall into the wrong hands. And now that he’s looked up in maximum security, half mad, no one believe him anyway. Not that he has many people to tell.” Lena said, a little bitterly. Kara sighed, relaxing a little, nodding. “But somehow he got an image of Lois’ meter. All the way to the right.” Lena said. 

“You and Superman are the only two with meters that far right ever recorded. Even the vilest people in history weren’t that far right. Though I will say a few figures came close. I’m sure you can figure out who.” Lena paused. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked softly. Kara bit her lip, getting up and standing in front of Lena. 

“I was afraid. Not because I didn’t trust you.” Kara added quickly, seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes. “But because I was afraid of what it would mean for us. I… really like you Lena. And I didn’t want the Supergirl stuff to get in the way of us.” Kara confessed. Lena reached down to take Kara’s hand. 

“But Supergirl is a part of you too Kara. And I want to accept and know all of you. Including this part. Lex did terrible things to your cousin. But I want to show you that I can be and am different.” Lena said honestly. Kara nodded slowly, before abruptly moving forward, capturing Lena’s lips in a soft kiss. She felt Lena press back against her, dropping her hand. Kara broke the kiss, looking at Lena. 

“What that okay?” Kara asked cautiously. Lena chuckled, nodding.

“It was.” 

VI.

Kara smiled at the memories, laying back down, her front pressed up against Lena’s back. She softly kissed the top of Lena’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Lena’s front. The brunette sleepily snuggled back against Kara, sighing in her sleep. Kara laid her head down on her pillow, drifting off to sleep next to her wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven’t written fanfic in literally 5 months. And haven’t updated this is nearly 11. I might be a little rusty. But I’ve been wanting to try to get back into it and figured this was a reasonable place to start. Supercorp isn’t really my vice like it used to be but I know these characters better than any others. 
> 
> In all honesty, Avalance is my thing now. And I’ve been trying to come up with things to write for that pairing. I have one more major Supercorp project to finish, the 3rd part of my PJO Supercorp AU, but after that I may just write Supercorp one-shots here and there. 
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, Supercorp is still a great pairing, I just don’t find as much joy from it as I once did. Supergirl in general is still just “meh” of a show and has seemingly only gotten worse with age, in my opinion.
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


	11. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you lose an item (like a sock), it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow

I.

Lena wouldn’t have called herself a messy person per say. But she did have a knack of losing things. The odd sock here. Her favorite pen there. It always frustrated the hell out of her because the minute she considered her possessions “lost,” she’d probably never see them again. Not just because she had misplaced them but because on Earth, if you lost something, somehow they miraculously ended up in your soulmate’s possession. And Lena had gone her entire 24-year life not knowing who that individual was. Not that Lena tried that hard to find out. 

Most things she had lost track of, they were replaceable. She could just buy another pair of socks. Or another pen, identical to the one she had misplaced. And everything that was irreplaceable to her, her photos of happier times with her brother, the last book her father had given her before he died, even the necklace that Lillian had given her when she graduated from college. She was always sure to keep those things in safe places. Where she wouldn’t lose them. 

For a long time, Lena had lost her fair share of things but had somehow never found strange objects falling into her possession. She was somewhat puzzled by this when she was younger because who didn’t lose a glove once in a while. But as she aged, she came to realize that despite her own upbringing, some people didn’t have many possessions to lose. That distressed Lena to some degree because she did feel some level of kinship with those less fortunate than her. She was lucky. Her and her biological mother, though she remembered very little about the details, were not well off themselves. Her mother had tried her hardest to keep her daughter fed and as comfortable as could be. But once she had passed away, Lionel had swooped in and snatched her up. And the rest was history. She had grown accustomed to the obscene level of wealth she grew up with, but there was still a part of her that clung to her roots.

But one day when she was around ten, she started finding things. Much like herself, the odd sock here. A scrap of homework there though much to her frustration, whoever her soulmate was had neglected to put their name on the paper. Lena shook her head but continued on with her life. Over the next fourteen years, she kept finding things and losing things of her own. Sometimes, she had half a mind to lose something with her name on it on purpose but she didn’t know if that would just scare her soulmate away. Being connected to a Luthor was probably not something that anyone wanted to be at the moment. 

Lex had recently been sent to prison for his war on Superman and almost leveling Metropolis. And it was Lena’s job to try to salvage what was left of her family’s reputation. Easier said than done. During a span of the years when Lex was falling off the deep end, every so often she would have the odd piece of Superman memorabilia fall into her possession. Lena sighed every time she saw one. If her soulmate was a Superman fan, she didn’t know if they would ever see past her last name.

II,

Kara always wondered what kind of life her soulmate lived for the lavish and obscenely expensive stuff that would come into her possession always surprised her. Shoes that cost more than her allowance could afford her, even if she saved up for an entire year. Various office supplies that looked like they could be sold to feed a small army. Kara’s kind heart had simply asked Eliza and Jeremiah for a large trunk to put all the things in to save and give back when the time was right. 

And she had accumulated a large amount of stuff. She was more than surprised to see an advanced physics textbook appear on her desk when she was 18. Kara had raised an eyebrow at that one. It wasn’t that she hadn’t known her soulmate was incredibly intelligent. Sometimes notes on various projects had worked their way into her stuff, including an attempt to cure cancer. Kara’s own scientific knowledge outstripped anything her soulmate could produce for the time being, but Kara could tell that given enough time, the individual was on their way to being someone who would have easily qualified to join the Science Guild back on Krypton. And that was saying something of a human. 

It wasn’t Kara being cocky or arrogant, it was just a simple fact that the Kryptonian understanding of science and technology was far beyond anything Earth had come up with up at this point. But Kara was always impressed by and cherished the more personal items that came into her possession. 

As she got older, more and more personal notes found their way to her. Notes on new scientific breakthroughs. Though one day into her very early twenties, she had some reason to grow concerned. She had flopped onto her couch in her apartment after another failed interview when she saw a piece of paper on her coffee table that hadn’t been there when she had left that morning. She reached over to grab it and looked it over. It seemed to be plans for some sort of mech-suit. That in and of itself wouldn’t be that concerning for Kara as she knew whoever was on the losing end of all the scraps of paper had interest in robotics and tech but the design looked eerily similar to a certain purple and green themed supervillain. And what was more, the notes and sketches had a Luthor Corp insignia on the bottom left-hand corner of the paper. 

Kara frowned. There was no way she was mated to Lex Luthor. She had one too many high heels in her trunk to think she was mated to a man. Which she didn’t mind. She knew some humans on Earth had a hang up with stuff like that. But it had never particularly made sense to her. They had no such social stigmas on Krypton. Though the social role of marriage, in general, was quite different on her home planet. But to Kara’s knowledge, there was no female Luthor except the mother. And Kara was quite certain that it wasn’t her. Growing up, Kara had figured given the size of clothing items and level of school work that they were around the same age, give or take a couple of years. 

Perhaps she was a scientist at Luthor Corp. Yes. That was it. It had to be, Kara reasoned. And she shoved the piece of paper in her trunk and didn’t give it another thought. 

III. 

A number of years later Kara started to embrace her powers. She always took great care to not losing anything having to do with her superhero persona. She had gotten a few odds and ends over the years that continued to indicate that her soulmate was employed at Luthor Corp and while she wanted to believe the best in the individual, she couldn’t afford to be sloppy. 

And it wasn’t until her and her cousin had safely brought down the Venture that she finally had a rather good idea who her soulmate might be. 

“Lena Luthor,” Kal said. Kara frowned. 

“There’s a sister?” She asked. Kal looked at her like she had grown another head. 

“You didn’t know? She’s in sole control of her brother’s company and has been setting up her new HQ in National City right under your nose, Kara.” The superheroine rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“I… have been busy?” Kara tried. Kal just shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Let’s go.” He said. Kara nodded but insisted that she stop by her apartment first and she would meet him at Luthor Corp’s HQ. He agreed as she subtly excused herself to fly off. She sped over to her trunk, grabbing the first document that caught her eye; the sketches and notes of a prototype version of what looked like Lex Luthor’s mech. She stuffed it in her suit before speeding off to meet Kal.

IV.

“And who are you exactly?” Lena asked, amused at the sight in front of her. Superman and Supergirl. She wasn’t blind. Nor stupid. A pair of glasses, clumsy persona and a slouch wasn’t enough to hide the power hiding just under the surface. 

“Uhm.. Uh.. I’m Kara Danvers, I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Catco Magazine. Sorta.” The blonde stammered. Lena chuckled, pouring herself a glass of water. Lena turned. 

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. It’s more like high waisted jeans, yes or no.” She teased, sitting down at her desk. She set the glass of water down, reaching into her pocket to feel something that she had carried around with her for years now. The conversation continued, Clark Kent clearly fishing for any evidence that the explosion on the Venture was her fault. 

In the end, she handed him a jump drive with all the information she had on the parts that L-Corp had made for the ship. “Ms. Danvers, a moment?” She asked as Clark Kent and his companion made to leave. The blonde jumped a little, but nodded, almost shoving the other reporter out the door. 

“I’m not really one for beating around the bush.” Lena started. She pulled out a Superman necklace from her pocket, setting on her desk and sliding it towards Kara. “I believe this belongs to you.” Kara’s jaw almost dropped. It had been a gag gift that Alex had gifted her for her 21st birthday. She had laughed at the joke but she vaguely remembered absentmindedly setting it down somewhere then forgetting about it. 

“I..” Kara started, before grabbing the piece of paper she had brought from her own bag and setting it on the desk before Lena. The CEO took it, unfolding it and raising her eyebrows. 

“I suppose this probably freaked you out a bit, Supergirl?” She asked. Kara made to protest that but figured it would be better for her to just ignore that for the time being. 

“A little. I didn’t know Lex had a sister.” She said. Lena shrugged. 

“I didn’t care to make my presence well known. He’s done more than enough for my family’s reputation.” Lena said, leaning back in her chair. Kara sat down on a chair on the other side of Lena’s desk. 

“Well from all of your lost things, you seem to be a decent person,” Kara said. “Oh! I also kept everything. It's in a trunk back at my apartment.” She said proudly. Lena tipped her head to the side slightly. 

“You kept everything I ever lost?” Lena asked, a little surprised. Kara blushed a little, nodding. 

“I guess, I thought it would be a nice thing to do.” She said. Lena smiled.

“Well luckily for you, I have all your stuff to return as well.” She said. Kara bit her lip slightly, nodding. This was the start of something. Something special both women hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight deviations from canon but nothing all that significant. Sometimes it's actually hard to keep track of Kara and Lena's ages at various times during their lives. Since Kara was born, according to the Arrowverse Wiki, in 1966 and Lena was born in 1993. And Kara escaped the Phantom Zone in 2003. As far as we can work out. So at best Lena would start receiving things when she was around 10 or 11 if we consider those years to be accurate. And Kara wouldn't have received anything while living on Krypton since Lena wasn't even born yet at that time, though I think it would have been hilarious for Kara to find random Earth stuff and taking it to Zor-El and Alura and being like "What is this????" 
> 
> Anyway, after the S3 finale and some of the information we've got about S4, I'm considering actually watching S4 this coming October. We'll see as more news about the plotlines and promos come out if I actually do watch it. But after the mess that was S3 and some potential for a better storyline in S4, I'm more willing to work on Supercorp things, hence why I'm updating this for the first time in nearly 3 months. I have a whole document full of soulmate AUs that I want to write for Supercorp that I haven't done yet. :^)
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me or with me on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


	12. Power Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has powers, and when you meet your soulmate you swap powers. (Probably have to hang out with them to get pointers on your new powers)

I.

Lena felt her mind start to go a little fuzzy, like part of her brain was hazing out. And at the same time, the champagne flute she was holding cracked, shattering into hundreds of pieces. She frowned, looking down at herself. The few people around her stared for a second before going back to their own conversations. Lena looked at her open hand, expecting blood but there was nothing. Not even a scratch. 

Suddenly, a blonde reporter approached her shyly. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m with Catco Magazine.” She said. Lena blinked, turning her attention to the reporter. 

“I really don’t have a statement…” She trailed off, still trying to figure out what happened. Kara bit her lip. 

“I… Well, it’s just that it seemed that we might have swapped powers.” She said sheepishly, rubbing that back of her neck. That caught Lena’s attention. It would explain the fuzziness of her brain, her superhuman intelligence leaving her body in favor of whatever powers Kara had. 

“I see, Ms. Danvers.” She said formally and a little stiffly. 

“You can just.. You know… call me Kara.” The reporter said, holding out a hand with some caution. Lena nodded, taking Kara’s hand to return the gesture. Though instead, Kara yelped in pain. Lena immediately let go, horror etched on her face. Kara, for her part, gingerly cradled her hand and gave Lena a smile. 

“Looks like you’ve at least inherited my super strength.” She said. “Think you could take a look at this real quick?” She said, offering Lena her hand. The CEO looked curiously at her, her confusion apparent. A look of realization dawned on Kara.

“Oh yeah, I’m not sure if all my powers transferred to you. And I guess it isn't the norm for people to have more than one power.” She said. 

“Wait, all of them?” Lena questioned incredulously. Kara nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah, all of them.” She said. “X-ray vision, think you can take a look?” Lena blinked, but nodded, agreeing to try. She blinked a few times, not really sure how to activate that power or if she even had it. But after a few tries, she managed to see right through Kara’s skin and muscle and got a look at Kara’s hand bones. 

After a quick scan, nothing looked broken. Maybe a slight sprain though. She closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to turn it off. Luckily for her, it was successful. “Doesn’t look like it’s broken. Sprained though, you might want to get a cast on that. I can pay for your medical bills.” Lena said apologetically. 

“Think you can escort me to the nearest hospital while I tell you a little bit more about what you’re about to get yourself into?” Kara asked. Lena just nodded silently, following the reporter out of the event. 

II.

Lena winced as she heard a crunch under her grasp. Kara chuckled as Lena gingerly let go of the doorknob to her girlfriend’s apartment door. “You will not  _ believe _ the number of times the Danvers had to replace doorknobs when my powers started showing.” Kara teased. Lena just rolled her eyes. 

“I suppose I should be thankful that I have you around to help out with your… what? Like 8 powers?” Lena groaned. Kara just shrugged. 

“I don’t know how my powers translate in this situation, to be honest.” She said. “All of my powers stem from my Kryptonian physiology which you seem to have now.” She said with a shrug, getting up from the couch. She was a little bitter at first. She felt like she had lost the one thing that tied her to Krypton. But as Lena had shown her through the number of months they had been together, it wasn’t the powers that made her Kryptonian. Not really. It was the memories. It was her very being. And it wasn’t as if her powers were just gone. No, she instead got to swap them with Lena’s own power. 

“Well, aren’t you lucky?” Lena grouched. She had been fine with her supernatural intelligence. Most people wouldn’t have appreciated her power for what it was. Most people wanted something like super speed or super strength, but Kara. She was different. Maybe it was because her girlfriend had been from a planet that had some of the most advanced technological minds that Lena had ever heard of. And her own intelligence just added to Kara’s own advanced mind, heightening it even further. 

Kara laughed, walking over to Lena and opening the door for her, kissing her on the cheek. “You’ll get the hang of it. This is the first one in a few weeks.” Kara said brightly. Lena smiled slightly. Kara’s sunshiney personality sometimes clashed with Lena’s more realistic, logical and sometimes pessimistic way of thinking, but it was refreshing. To be with someone so optimistic. So Lena just leaned in and kissed her girlfriend properly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked. Kara nodded. The two had arranged for them to meet up at L-Corp to practice. When Lena and Kara had met at a business function, Lena as CEO of L-Corp and Kara as a reporter covering the event for CatCo, Lena knew she was going to have to strengthen the training facility she had made. Probably with Kara’s help. Lena had tried to be prepared for potentially meeting her soulmate. Swapping powers with a speedster or someone with super strength, she had prepared for. But not a Kryptonian with heat vision, super strength, super speed, flight, and everything else under the sun. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Kara said, nudging Lena out the door.

III. 

“Too slow Luthor.” Lena’s racing companion said with a shit eating grin on her face. Lena just groaned. Kara jogged up to the two women, putting her arms around Lena’s waist. 

“You’re getting closer. Another couple of months and you might be able to outpace her.” Kara said, pointing to the speedster. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t believe that your soulmate was a speedster, Lance.” She groaned. Sara just shrugged. 

“Yours is a Kryptonian. All things being equal, I think you got the better end of that deal.” She said. “Ava just happened to get my peak human condition. Advanced speed, strength, stamina, senses, the whole nine yards.” Sara said, counting off all her advanced bodily functions on her fingers. “And yet nothing compared to you or I,” Sara said. 

“I wonder if it would be possible to create something to allow powers to be swapped back,” Lena said thoughtfully, looking at Kara. The blonde shrugged. 

“Maybe if given enough time I could come up with something. But would you really want to?” She asked. Lena shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Maybe? Your powers are fun and all, but I can’t say I don’t miss my superhuman intelligence.” She said wistfully. She wasn’t stupid by any means. Even with the loss of her powers, she still retained all the knowledge she had prior, though her understanding of all the information in her head had slowly been trickling out. Like parts of her brain had been blurred out, still there but fuzzy. And she didn’t have the ability to learn at the pace nor level that she used to. And she missed it. 

“If it’s important to you, I’ll try to figure something out,” Kara whispered to Lena. The CEO nodded. 

“But in the meantime, let's go again Lance.” Lena said with a smirk before shooting off around the track again, giving her friend no warning at all. Sara laughed before speeding off after her, her burst of white lightning trailing after her. Kara just chuckled, shaking her head at her friends' antics.

IV.

Kara sat in Lena’s office, the light sound of a pencil resonating throughout the room. Kara was deep in thought on the couch in her girlfriend’s office. Despite the development of Kara’s powers within Lena, the CEO still had a company to run. And said CEO was currently in a board meeting. And as she wasn’t exactly in a position to be providing the company’s technological breakthroughs to the level that she once did, Kara was more than willing to help her out where she could. 

Today’s project was one that she had been keeping from Lena. It had been a number of months since Lena had thrown out the idea of a device that could swap powers back and Kara thought she was on the brink of something. The concept of soulmates and the link between them and superpowers was something that was largely studied but little was actually known. Though with Kara’s own Kryptonian mind, augmented by Lena’s superhuman intelligence, she was making strong and quick progress. 

If her theory was right, she could create a device that was designed the trick the bond into thinking that soulmates hadn’t met thus reversing the power swap. It was currently only a theory and the device was still in the sketching stages but Lena asked relatively little from her and Kara wanted to do something for Lena. Kara may have been helping Lena control her powers, but the CEO had made exceptional progress in the six or so months that they had been together without her help. Lena had a drive and dedication that could have been a superpower in and of itself. 

Kara smiled to herself, thinking of Lena as she continued to sketch out her ideas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently very sleepy at the time of writing and posting this, so forgive me for where I left off on the prompt and mistakes there are. 
> 
> Deviation from canon. Kara isn't Supergirl in this world. She still is from Krypton, but because everyone has powers of some sort, her and Kal-El don't need to be "superheroes," of sorts. But everything prior to when Kara became Supergirl is canon, Krypton dying, being with the Danvers, working at Catco, etc.
> 
> So basically... All of Kara's powers got swapped with Lena's superhuman intelligence (which is a superpower according to the Superpower Wiki and is something they attribute to Lex Luthor. So think of his level of intelligence but more because Lena). And because I have a thing for Avalance, I couldn't resist throwing them (specifically Sara because she's my favorite Arrowverse character) in there for a cameo. And I admit me and my best friend were talking today about an altered reality where Sara had speedster powers and how OP that would be. And figured that because, arguably, the best version of Sara is White Canary, her lightning would be white (which I know isn't a real thing w/ the Speed Force so sue me). And Ava basically just got all of Sara's slightly enhanced senses, Peak Human Condition if you want to look it up. Mimics the "powers" I'd imagine she'd have from using the Lazarus Pit without the bloodlust drawback. 
> 
> Anyway, probably could have showcased Kara using the superhuman intelligence more than I did, rather than just having her support Lena learning to control Kara's powers, but short of blabbering on about nuclear physics, it's not exactly the easiest thing to write. I kind of just liked (and think it would be in character) for Lena to want to give up all of Kara's powers in favor of her own intelligence. Like I can't believe Lena would willingly give up her smarts for Supergirl's powers. And Kara 100% would want to find a way to do it if it was what Lena wanted.


	13. Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touch from your soulmate will leave an imprint there (like a different coloured area on your skin)

I.

Soulmates were not something Lena Luthor was particularly interested in. Sure, it was certainly a scientific curiosity that she looked into every once in a while. But it was not a topic she cared to discuss with anyone as far as her own was concerned. Even as a young child when she had been brought in by the Luthors, as she saw Lillian and Lionel touch and leave bright orange marks when their skin touched, it had never particularly interested her on an emotional level.

She had always felt that if whatever force out there, be it a god or simply just fate, deemed her fit to meet her soulmate, she would. And if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t. It wasn’t something she labored over. Dreamed of. She knew people, especially in the social class she resided in, that would spend months if not years scouring the globe, shaking hands with whomever they could. And some never found their soulmates. There were billions of people in this world. The chances of meeting one’s soulmate without the help of some mystical force called fate was slim.

So Lena went along in life. She watched her beloved brother turn into a monster she couldn’t even recognize. Her father died shortly after. Her mother wanted little to do with her. Who she had once considered family abandoned her in one way or another. Yet Lena never let it get to her. She held her head high and proud as she took over Luthor Corp. She felt she had a lot to atone for in life. Starting with moving her headquarters out of Metropolis. Lex had almost leveled the city many times in his pursuit of Superman. A quest which Lena adamantly did not agree with.

She was wary of aliens, sure. It gave her pause what some, like Superman and his cousin Supergirl, were capable of. If they were to one day decide that Earth and humanity were not worth protecting, they could wipe out the planet in a matter of days if they wished. And humanity would be left largely defenseless against the near god-like aliens. But so far, neither Super had proven to not be deserving of Lena’s cautious trust. In fact, in many ways, she respected them. There was nothing demanding either Super to sacrifice their time and effort to help humans. They were clearly human passing and could easily just go about their daily lives without lifting a finger. And in fact, if they wished, their powers could make their private lives that much easier. But instead, they chose to be superheroes.

Lena also wanted to give back. In her own way. She obviously did not possess godlike strength, speed or the ability to fly. But she did possess her own kind of power. Money. And the intelligence to use it wisely. She invested in many charities and philanthropic projects. And now that she was in sole control of Luthor Corp, she wanted to rebuild the company into a force for good. Wall Street had a bad reputation. Perhaps rightly so. But Lena wanted to do what she could to help the common man.

And so, she threw herself into her work. Dedicated her time to research and development of various different projects to do what she thought would best benefit humans. And perhaps aliens as well. She was so hyper-focused on work, that she rarely gave her soulmate a second thought. Every so often she would shake hands with a new person. And every time her hand came away from the contact clean. And another of the billions of humans on Earth was checked off the list.

Moving her company’s headquarters to National City was a strategic business move. On the one hand, she could no longer operate her business out of Metropolis, even though the city was a far better hub for business than National City. Her company name would only bring pain to the residents of the city and she would never be able to rebuild her company and family name from there. But perhaps more so, it was the city under the protection of Superman’s cousin, Supergirl. If she and her company could live peacefully with Supergirl, that would do wonders for public relations.

And all went smoothly for months. Supergirl took little notice of Luthor Corp’s presence in the city though Lena was certain that the hero probably kept close tabs on her. But she never did anything that would make Supergirl need to confront her. Instead, they seemed to live by a set of unspoken rules. Lena would go about her business and as long as she did not get in Supergirl’s way, the two would never cross paths. And occasionally when reporters from various newspapers and magazines would come to her office for comment on whatever new feat Supergirl had accomplished, she would almost always have good things to say.

“Supergirl is a great asset to this city. She has proven time and time again that she is deserving of the city’s thanks.” She would respond when asked for comment. This would normally give way to the usual questions about her Luthor heritage and the rivalry between the two families.

“I am not my brother. And Supergirl is not her cousin. I harbor no ill will towards her and until she proves otherwise, I will treat her with the respect she deserves.” Lena curtly replied her well-rehearsed line. That would usually stop reporters in their tracks and leave them to slink out of her office. And Lena spoke the truth. Their lives and interactions with each other did not have to be influenced by the sins of her brother and response of Supergirl’s cousin. They were their own people.

It wasn’t long before a subsidiary of her company had been contracted to build a few parts for a new project called the Venture. A spacecraft designed for short space flights. For her help on the project, she had been granted a seat on the spacecraft but regrettably had to cancel last minute. She was finally getting the details finalized to change the name of her company to L Corp. As she was walking out of a ground floor boardroom, she was approached by two reporters, one who was very familiar to her eyes.

“Clark Kent.”

II.

Kara Danvers loved her job. Both of them. Her job at Catco as a reporter kept her grounded. It helped to keep her human. But her job as Supergirl gave her the freedom to let out that side of her. The Kryptonian side that she had repressed for so long. And frankly, for good reason. At first, she had been hurt that Kal-El had refused to take care of her and put her with the Danvers instead. But over time, she understood why. Kal-El’s life was dangerous. He had many enemies that would love to use a family member against him. Especially one as young and vulnerable as Kara at the time she escaped the Phantom Zone.

And none was so dangerous as Lex Luthor. One would not think much of him at first glance. There was nothing particularly extraordinary about him if you saw him on the street. But it was his mind and his money that was to be feared. And it was an effective tool against Kal-El for a long time. But her cousin prevailed in the end, shutting Lex away in Cellblock X for the rest of his life.

So when Lex’s sister, Lena, the new CEO of Luthor Corp announced the move of her company’s headquarters from Metropolis to National City, she was obviously wary of the move. Having a Luthor and Super in the same city could spell trouble. But Kara didn’t want to hassle the younger Luthor without provocation. So she kept a close eye on Luthor Corp but did not confront Lena directly. Which proved to be the right decision.

For months the two resided in the same city peacefully. And in fact, Kara caught a glance of many headlines in Catco magazine of Lena’s relative praise of Supergirl. Kara found herself growing a certain level of respect for the young Luthor. So when Kal-El had mentioned the name of Lena Luthor after they had saved the Venture, she immediately felt a little defensive of the clear suspicion Kal-El had for her. But she couldn’t really blame him. All the pieces fit together to point to her as a lead. So she went along with him. If only to finally meet the other Luthor child.

As they walked into their Luthor Corp building, they saw Lena exiting what looked to be a meeting room. Kal-El confidently walked over to her. She looked up from her notes to see him and her eyes immediately narrowed. “Clark Kent.” She said. “To what do I owe this… pleasure.” She said slowly.

“Ah, Ms. Luthor. I was wondering if you had time to answer a few questions. About the Venture and the explosion.” He asked. Lena frowned, but nodded, gesturing for the two to follow her as she pulled her phone out of a pocket in her jacket.

“We were wondering why yours was the only seat vacant.” He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Clearly because I was not there, Mr. Kent.” She said a little flippantly. Kara stifled a laugh as Lena scrolled through her news feed to get caught up while she was in her meeting. Before long, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She swiftly walked down the hall to her office, the two reporters close on her heels. Kara watched Lena walk over to the coat hanger, putting her jacket onto the hook along with her purse. “There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the Venture today.”

“Well, that’s why we’re here,” Kal-El replied, looking around at Lena’s office, a little impressed. Kara herself felt a little in awe of the tastefully decorated space. It was much different than she was used to with Cat Grant.

“There was an emergency, regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.” She said, her back still to the two reporters. Kara already could tell that either Lena was an exceptional liar or she was telling the truth. She was inclined to believe the latter.

“Ah, lucky.” Kara heard her cousin reply, a little dryly. Lena chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear, turning toward the two reporters.

“Lucky is Superman saving the day.” She said in jest. A little barb back towards the reporter that had been rather critical of her brother. Though the man deserved it, she couldn’t help her feelings toward this particular reporter. Kal-El laughed a little.

“Not something one expects a Luthor to say.” He replied. Kara could see Lena’s eyes narrowing, opening her mouth to no doubt hurl out a veiled insult so Kara jumped in.

“And Supergirl was there too.” She said. For the first time, Kara felt Lena’s eyes really observe her. Until this point, Lena’s attention had been solely focused on her cousin. The presence of another reporter had been tuned out. She watched Lena look her up and down once before walking past her to a small table to pour herself a glass of water.

“And who are you exactly?” She questioned.

“Uh… Um… I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Catco Magazine. Sort of.” She trailed off. Lena turned with a smirk.

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. It’s more like high waisted jeans, yes or no.” She said, sitting down at her desk.

“Uh… um… I’m just tagging along for today…” She trailed off again.

“Right.” Lena interrupted, opening a folder on her desk. “Can we just speed this interview along. Just ask me what you want to ask me, Mr. Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion.” She said. Kara watched Lena scribble down some notes in the folder as Clark continued with his questions. She started to tune him out as she watched Lena. The woman held herself with a certain air of pride and superiority. When Lena started to recount her upbringing and apparent hurt when Lex had done what he did, Kara couldn’t help but sympathize a little for Lena. The woman had clearly not wanted to get into what she did. Rather she was making the best of the situation she had been given.

“I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family. Can you understand that?” Lena asked. Kara immediately nodded in the affirmative.

“Yeah.” She said. Kal-El looked at Kara, a slight look of hurt on his face, but Kara ignored him.

“I know why you’re here.” She said, getting up from her desk. “Because a subsidiary of my company make the part that exploded on the Venture?” She said, grabbing a small thumb drive that she had texted one of her assistants to be made and in her office ASAP while they were in the elevator. “This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator.” She said, handing the drive to Kal-El. “I hope it helps you in your investigation.” Kal-El looked at Lena, before glancing at Kara and looking back to Lena.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I’m here for a fresh start, let me have one.” She pled. Kal-El just nodded slightly.

“Good day, Ms. Luthor.” He said before turning. Kara looked at Lena, taking a step closer, offering her hand to Lena. The young Luthor looked at it before grabbing it and shaking it firmly. The minute the two let go of each other, they stared at their hands. Where their skin had made contact, a red and blue handprint was left on both of their skin.

“It seems to me that we’ll be seeing much more of each other, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said with a smirk. Kara just stood and stammered. She glanced at Kal-El who took her silent plea and left the two women alone.

“I… I suppose so, Ms. Luthor.” She said. Lena went around to her desk, grabbing a business card from the tray. She took her pen and scribbled something on it while Kara stood awkwardly. She stood up, handing the card to Kara.

“Please, at least call me Lena.” She said. Kara accepted the card, their hands brushing against each other again, leaving the same red and blue imprint.

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena…” Kara trailed off, looking at the card. In a somewhat elegant script, was a phone number written on the back of the card.

“Kara it is then. My personal number is on the back. I’m sure you have a lot of work to get to, as do I. But please give me a call when you have a few minutes. I believe there are some things we should probably discuss.”

III.

Over the next couple of weeks, Kara did call Lena back.  On a number of occasions. And in fact, they met up for dinner a couple of times. And Kara found herself thoroughly enjoying her time with Lena Luthor. The day after their initial meeting, Kal-El and Kara discovered Lena was not the perpetrator, but the intended victim. And at her renaming ceremony, with Alex’s help, they had successfully stopped Corben. But it was Lena who actually pulled the final trigger, so to speak. And with a little coaxing from Kara, Kal-El did the right thing and wrote the full truth.

While Kara’s life would not be described as peaceful, it was a moment's respite that Kara could spend getting to know Lena. And all in all, it was working out well. The two acknowledged their soulbond, yet both wanted to get to know the other before defining what this relationship would be. Though Kara would be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping that there would eventually be a romantic component to the relationship.

Lena was an attractive woman. It wouldn’t take a genius to conclude that. But what was more, she was incredibly intelligent and well spoken. And Kara appreciated that. The young Kryptonian had often found it difficult to converse in science with anyone else. And while she still had to keep her own intellect on the down low, for the time being, she knew that when she had the confidence and built her relationship with Lena enough to tell her everything, that she was in for some very stimulating conversation.

Every chance the two got it seemed, they were also touching each other. Nothing explicit or inappropriate, but the red and blue colored imprints they left on each other were captivating to both parties. It could be as simple as holding hands, and occasionally when either woman was wearing something a little lower cut or sleeveless, when they two hugged, they would leave clear red and blue imprints on the other.

In a primal sense, Kara felt good. Marking her territory so to speak, though she and Lena had not committed to anything, she couldn’t help her baser feelings. When they let go of each other’s hands or when they broke a hug, there were red and blue imprints on both women.

One day, Kara couldn’t stand it anymore and when she was leaving Lena’s office from a shared lunch break, when they broke their usual hug, she kissed Lena on the cheek. She saw Lena blush slightly, but somewhere deep inside of her, she felt a surge of pride, looking at the red and blue imprint of the shape of her lips on Lena’s cheek before it faded away after a minute or two. Lena stood stock still for that minute or two. Kara was worried she may have crossed a line too early. That Lena wasn’t prepared for it.

But to her surprise, Lena surged forward, pressing her lips on Kara’s lips, making the blonde squeak in surprise before melting into Lena, a hand snaking around her neck. The two held their kiss for what felt like minutes but was, in reality, closer to seconds before Lena broke away with a smirk.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Ms. Danvers.” She said teasingly, running a hand down Kara’s side as the Super shivered.

“What do you mean?” She stammered.

“Making the first move.” Lena clarified. “I’ll admit I have been quite taken with you for some time. But you do scare easily.” Lena chuckled. Kara pouted. “But I’m glad,” Lena said quickly. “I think this is the beginning of something rather wonderful, don’t you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara swallowed hard.

“I think we are in agreement there, Ms. Luthor.”

"By the way, red and blue look good on you," Lena said, with a knowing look. Kara gulped, touching her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing one of these. It's more of a character study on Kara and Lena than a real soulmate AU, but there is some of that worked into it.


	14. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmate is dead and the only way you two can see each other again is in your dreams and every day your soulmate tries to make sure you know they love you and will always be there for you the moment you close your eyes and retire for the night.
> 
> Partially inspired by the song Roses by Against the Current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You could say that I've a couple good days  
>  But nobody's eyes shine quite the same way_
> 
> ...
> 
> _I hope that the lipstick I left on your face  
>  Stays red like the roses I laid on your grave_

I.

Kara Danvers, perhaps better known as Supergirl to the general populous, had been patrolling the skies of National City for as long as anyone could remember and more. And from photographs and videos, she never aged a day. Many chalked it up to her Kryptonian heritage and they would be largely correct as well. Kara was one of the unfortunate souls on the planet that didn’t age. She was never dying. Immortal. 

And she hated every second of it. Never had she felt more alone. Or isolated. As death claimed her friends and family one by one, she withdrew. And eventually, Kara Danvers also died. Not in a physical sense considering she couldn’t. But spiritually. When she crash-landed on Earth, it was Alex that had kept her sane. Alex and her parents. Kara didn’t know what she’d be if it hadn’t been for a grounding factor in her life. 

But as they grew up and Kara hit her physical maturity, she noticed that as her sister and friends got older, she remained unchanged. According to records from her Kryptonian databases, the yellow sun not only granted her powers. But also immortality. And as her family died, Kara Danvers did as well. Her only tether to humanity left was one that she would hold on to for the rest of her life. Her soulmate, Lena Luthor. 

The two had met in Kara’s youth, around the age of 26 when she started to realize she had stopped aging. Kara had been surprised. Soulmates were rare. Almost unheard of in modern eras of Earth. They used to be more common, but for some unexplained reason, each generation, less and less people had them. 

Lena and Kara had hit it off immediately. Kara tried to keep herself from falling love with Lena as the years went by. It was painfully obvious that Kara wasn’t aging. But Lena implored Kara to take the chance. That no matter what, she promised to be with Kara wherever and whenever. 

And she relented. 

Kara removed the mental and emotional block she had erected to keep herself from feeling anything for Lena. And she fell hard. Lena was the thing she looked forward to coming home to at night, be it after a long day at CatCo or dealing with a burning building. 

But over the years, reality hit Kara like a stack of bricks. As Lena got older, Kara stayed the same. More than once, Lena gave Kara an out. Offered to distance herself if it would make it easier on Kara. But of course, Kara refused. Her life as a superhero gave her so little to actually ground her to humanity that she clung to them desperately. Lena more than most. The only other person she cared for as fiercely was her sister Alex, who was arguably her platonic soulmate with how close the two were. 

Occasionally, Lena would be in a mood. Usually, if someone challenged Lena at LCorp, Lena would come home to their shared apartment and ask Kara why she was with a dying human. And every time Kara would comfort Lena, reassuring her that there was no one else she’d rather spent her endless life with.

II.

Kara’s head hit the pillow and she willed herself to go to sleep. Luckily for her, that night she fell asleep rather quickly. As her body registered that it was drifting off, it was like her mind was sent whizzing through another plane of existence, her body still lying in bed. She felt a tingling sensation course through her dream body as it materialized at the door in a modest apartment building. She quickly knocked on the door, biting her lip and wringing her hands. 

The door opened and a figure shot out of the door, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. The Kryptonian smiled as she buried her face into the woman’s shoulder, her own arms automatically wrapping around the other person’s waist. “I missed you.” Kara murmured. 

“You could always nap more often you know.” Lena teased, dragging Kara into the apartment with her. Kara plopped onto the white couch, Lena lying down, her head resting on Kara’s lap. It had become something of a routine during Kara’s nightly visits. 

“A superhero’s job is never done,” Kara said dramatically, laying her head against the back of the couch. Lena chuckled. 

“I’m sure it’s not. You never stopped going full speed ahead.” Lena recalled. Kara sighed. 

“The Kryptonian curse, I suppose.” She said. Lena reached up and stroked Kara’s cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch. 

“Immortality isn’t all bad though is it?” Lena questioned. Kara shrugged. 

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I had to watch my family die. Alex. James. Winn. You.” Kara said with a sniffle. Lena sat up, straddling Kara, resting her forehead against Kara’s. 

“I’m still here with you Kara. You know that.” Lena whispered. Kara closed her eyes, nodding against Lena’s touch, her soulmate’s hands resting on Kara’s shoulders. 

“I just… I miss you. I wake up and you’re not next to me.” Kara said with a deep exhale. Lena leaned in, capturing Kara’s lips. Kara reciprocated willingly, resting her hand against Lena’s neck, holding her closely. Lena separated them, looking at Kara’s deep blue eyes. 

“But you fall asleep and you’re here with me.” She leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek softly. “And I always will be.” 

After her near breakdown, Kara spent the rest of the night with Lena, cuddling, talking and just enjoying the time they had together before Kara woke up. The next morning, she called Irma to cover for her, she had somewhere to be. 

III. 

She landed gracefully just outside the cemetery, not wanting to disturb or disrespect those laid to rest. She walked along the tombstones until she found the large headstone she was searching for. She set the small bunch of roses she had brought with her on the headstone, kneeling down next to it. 

She brushed her fingers along the stone carving that read “Lena Luthor.” 

“I’ll see you again.” She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for sad. I realize this is kind of a mess of words and a lot of jumping around without a lot of continuity, but this was more for my own exploration of this concept than a real, coherent storyline. I just figured I'd share it with you all and it vaguely is based on a soulmate AU that I never see done in popular fanfic. I've had this sitting in my folder of unfinished works but saw a piece of art on Tumblr of Kara at Lena's gravestone and it pushed me to finish this. 
> 
> If you want to yell at me: aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


	15. Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each soulmate has one half of a quote that is important to their relationship.

I.

Lena Luthor always wondered why it happened to be gibberish that was tattooed on her wrist. And even more why the phrase “El mayarah” was going to be important to her future relationship. As far as she was aware, it wasn’t from any known language. It literally was nonsense. Yet in their world, each person was born with half a quote that would be important to their soulmate relationship to come. Lena was excited about the prospect when she was younger despite the nonsense that was El mayarah.

But as she aged, she grew colder and more indifferent to the idea. She could probably pinpoint this change when she was four years old and her mother died, leaving her in the custody of the Luthors, an obscenely wealthy family that had taken her in, likely as a pity project she imagined. None of the Luthors particularly bought into the idea of soulmates. They clearly had to believe as a concept as the proof was all around them, but they were a part of the small subset of the human population that believed that soulmates were just a distraction.

So slowly, over time, Lena grew to adopt this attitude. She watched her peers run around like chickens with their heads cut off at the idea of meeting their soulmates. Locking wrists with everyone in an attempt to find the other half of their quote. And some were hard to match.

Deep down, Lena was afraid. Afraid that she had this nonsense on her wrist because the universe was playing some sick joke on her. As she aged and her brother went mad with power and jealousy over Superman, she wondered if the universe knew this was to be her life by association. The Luthor name forever tainted in shame. And that she didn’t deserve another half and that was why she had half a quote that meant nothing.

So as she took over Luthor Corp, she threw herself into work and largely didn’t dwell on the tattoo or its meaning. Or lack thereof. She quickly made moves to relocate the headquarters to National City, one because she would never be able to rebrand the company in Metropolis and two, because she believed that being able to exist in the same operating space as Supergirl would do wonders for public perception. She only hoped that Supergirl would give her the benefit of the doubt of not wanting to destroy her.

Lena may have had her differences with Superman as well, but nothing as overt as Lex. She hated what Lex did, but unlike her mother, she did not blame Superman for his madness. Lex was responsible for his own actions. Lena tried and failed to pull him out of hate. And he paid the price for not listening to her. In her mind, he deserved it as much as it pained her to admit. She was wary of aliens, but she did not overtly hate them. Rather she felt that many had a positive impact on society and that they deserved to be treated as such. She was just wary of those with godlike powers like the Supers, what they were capable of if they were to turn on humanity. Supergirl gave them all a taste of that under the red kryptonite. She believed that she was at least justified in her wariness. 

But she lived in National City for months without issue. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that as long as nothing went wrong around Lena, Supergirl was content to leave her largely alone. Which was just fine with Lena. She had no real desire to try to form any sort of relationship with the superhero.

That was, until she found her soulmate.

II.

Kara Danvers had always been a dreamer. An idealist. She had lost everything with her planet’s destruction. Her life, her family, her culture. The only things left she had to tie her to Krypton was her now grown cousin Kal-El and her own memories. Plus her powers, but sometimes she thought them more a nuisance than anything. She had crushed more doorknobs and broken more of Alex’s bones accidentally than she wanted to admit.

But one thing she always held onto was the idea she had a soulmate out there somewhere, as was proven by the tattoo on her wrist. “It means, stronger together.” Kara knew in her heart what her other half would have tattooed on them. “El mayarah.” Kara relished in the future, the chance to meet someone who had her family’s motto on their skin. It meant the world to her as it was one of the few things that her family had given her that she could hold onto.

So when she tagged along with her cousin to grill Lex Luthor’s younger sister, Lena on the goings on with the Venture explosion, she was the last person Kara ever dreamed of seeing the phrase on. But as it was, a Luthor was not someone she would have ever have thought she’d be compatible with, but the moment they saw the youngest Luthor, Kara’s eyes zeroed in on the “El mayarah” tattoo on her wrist. As it was, that had flustered Kara for the rest of the encounter. Until the very end.

“Uh.. Ms. Luthor, do you think I could speak to you, privately for a couple of minutes?” She inquired. She surprised herself by speaking out. She was willing to out herself and probably her cousin to their greatest enemy’s sister over a tattoo. But Kara had a gut feeling in her stomach that this was the right thing to do. Maybe it was the soulmate connection, maybe something else. Lena nodded as Clark gave Kara a questioning look.

“Please trust me.” She whispered knowing he would hear it. He nodded, leaving the two alone.

“What can I help you with, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked curiously. Kara sighed, nodding her head in the direction of Lena’s wrist.

“El mayarah. Do you know what it means?” Kara asked. Lena immediately rubbed her wrist, her eyes narrowing on Kara.

“It’s just gibberish,” Lena said, somewhat bitterly. Kara shook her head. Instead, she held up her own wrist, her tattoo front and center for Lena to see.

“It means, stronger together.” She said. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“And how would you know that?” She asked, seemingly curious about Kara’s knowledge.

“It’s my family’s motto.” She said somewhat cryptically. Lena looked a little skeptical.

“And what, pray tell me, language is the origin?” She questioned further, her curiosity getting the better of her doubt. Kara bit her lip, fidgeting with her jacket. She really shouldn’t divulge that detail, but how else would Lena believe her?

“It’s Kryptonese.” She whispered through the surprise on Lena’s face told her that the Luthor had heard her. The young Luthor gave Kara what the superhero could only describe as a teasing look.

“Interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seemed like nearly everyone hated me for that last one so I decided to give you are more upbeat one. Its kind of a short, but its something, right? I hope that satisfies your feels for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any Soulmate AUs that they particularly like, comment or send me a message on Tumblr: aeon-wolf.


End file.
